The black dragon slayer of the apocalypse
by acnologia07
Summary: a taster of the story"I just wished I knew you guys. I wish I could feel a mother's warmth. I wish could play with my father. I wish I could see your faces, hear your voices, smell your scent. I wish I felt your love!" A girl claiming to be Natsu's sister joins the guild, her past is trouble Next chapter: Homeless. Tip: Read chapter 18 first then go to chapter one. MY FIRST FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**The black dragon slayer of the apocalypse**

* * *

This story takes place 2 weeks after the time skip in the year 791

* * *

The girl with pink hair

**The guild hall**

The pink haired boy went flying through the air. "Damn it Gray what was that for"

"What the hell do mean by that you were the one who punched me first Natsu you stupid flame brain" retorts Gray, the black haired ice mage from Fairy Tail.

"A REAL MAN WOULDN'T START POINTING FINGERS HE WOULD USE THEM TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIS OPPONENT" Yelled the huge, take over mage known as Elfman Strauss before he got knocked out by Natsu's fire dragon wing attack.

"stay out of it Elfman this is between me and that perverted popsicle"

"Natsu I don't think he can hear you" says Cana the card using mage, whilst putting down her barrel of beer.

"Just watch Natsu I'm gonna make you redder than a tomato"

"Hey gray you know I just have to show you Lucy's underwear to make you go red"

"Oh that's IT. You're so dead Natsu."

The next thing you know they are having a bloody brawl.

'knock knock'

"Hmm… there seems to be someone at the door. I hope it's a client." Says Mira-Jane Strauss, another take over mage, as well as the older sister of Elfman. "Hey Lisanna do me a favour and get that will you. As you see I'm busy serving people"

The youngest of the famous Strauss siblings and also a take-over mage, Lisanna, agreed and headed over to the entrance of the once great Fairy Tail guild.

The guild had gone completely downhill in the seven years they were gone and the guild wasn't getting much better. They had only returned 2 week prior to this day.

"Hello welcome to Fairy Tail my name is Lisanna Strauss what brings you here?"

A pink haired girl was standing at the door. She was wearing a white mid-thigh top with black skinny jeans. She was also wearing a black leather jacket. Her hair had been tied in a plait that reached her waist.

The girl smiled and simply said "I want to join Fairy Tail."

Lisanna suddenly got a spark in her eye and jumped for joy "MASTER! MASTER! We have someone who wants to join!"

The master of Fairy Tail got up immediately to greet the new comer.

"We would love to have you. As you can probably see we are in a quite a situation and need as much help as possible. However we can't have any stranger just walk in there are a few rules however you mustn't worry about them just yet. First I must ask you, the thing you want most in life what might it be?"

"Years ago I made a did something truly unforgivable and now I want to make amends by helping others"

"Then answer me this, why Fairy Tail and why now?"

"There is someone here that I need to make things up to. He was on Tenrou Island now that he's back I need to meet him."

"Last question why join the guild?"

"Fairy Tail means a lot to him and so I will help in any way possible"

"Okay fine. Follow Lisanna and she'll sign you up. Welcome to the Fairy Tail family."

"Hey Natsu what's up you haven't been blocking my last few attack"

"Is that how you know that there's something wrong with Natsu you're an amazing friend Gray" Lucy a celestial mage sarcastically says to gray

"But seriously what's the problem"

"…I…remember this scent."

**At the sign up desk**

"Okay so could you tell me you name"

"Its Haruhi "

"And your surname"

"Do I have to…"

Lisanna nodded.

"Fine its …"

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu jumped on the table in front of Haruhi and started to sniff her.

"Natsu don't be so rude" Lisanna scolded.

A red headed requip mage called Erza Scarlett had just been informed by a blue cat named Happy that Natsu was harassing a new comer. She immediately put her beloved cake down and ran straight to the sign up desk. Even though Natsu and Happy were the best of friends Happy still enjoyed getting him in trouble.

"NATSU! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

"CRAP IT'S ER…" before he could finish his sentence he was already faced down on the floor with I striking pain in his back. He tried to get up only to realize that Erza had pinned him to the floor with her foot on his back.

"Don't mind him he's just a complete fool. Anyway continue what you were saying miss…"

Haruhi threw her head down to mask her giggling. She knew she couldn't laugh at something like this without actually knowing anyone. Actually that statement's wrong she did know them. She had met them, became good friends with them. However it was now clear to her that the people, she once cared about, didn't remember her. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Mira-Jane, Cana, Elfman. Even master Makarov.

Tears began to well up in Haruhi's eye. She put on a brave face and looked back up at Lisanna and Erza.

"It's Haruhi. My name is Haruhi Dragneel."

"Dragneel? But isn't that Natsu's surname." Happy pointed out. The three of them looked down at Natsu who was still pinned down on the floor.

"And to answer your question" She too then looked at the body below. Her face changed to a cute smile. "I'm your little sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**My fairy tail fan fic**

**Chapter 2**

**Guild hall**

"WHAT!" Shrieked the other members of fairy tail, upon hearing Haruhi's name. When they heard that Haruhi was Natsu's sister full out pandemonium had broken out in the once infamous Fairy Tail guild.

People were screaming and shouting at Natsu stuff like "how come you never told us you had a sister!" "Natsu how could you keep such a beauty all to yourself!"

At that moment everyone froze. They had never seen him like this and it scared them.

"Hey Nats…" Happy began but then stopped by Erza who had put her hand on Happy's shoulder and shook her head to indicate to stop.

Tears…Natsu had keeled over on the floor, tears streaming down his eyes. He had managed to hold them back at first but when everyone kept on asking why he never told them he had a sister, it drove him off edge.

"…I forgot… I forgot my own sister. My own flesh and blood… I didn't even know she existed. I keep on saying that Fairy Tail is my family and that I will always protect you. That was all crap… I couldn't even… DAMNIT! DAMNN IT ALL!"

"At that moment Haruhi grabbed Natsu into a hug. "It's okay Natsu. I forgive you; I know it wasn't your fault. The reason I forgive you is **because** you care about this guild so much, you knew you were missing something and you let Fairy Tail fill that void. I won't hate you for trying to be happy. But please let our first few moments together also be happy…"

Now, even Haruhi was crying she let go of Natsu and looked him straight in the eyes. "…Big brother."

They both began to laugh together.

"You don't understand how weird that sounded Haruhi."

"I just wanted to say it, as I keep thinking this is a dream"

"Well for me it is. You have no idea how long I prayed to find my family…you."

Haruhi finally rose from the floor. "Come on Natsu. Get up you look like wreck."

" Yeah Natsu you… ugh" Erza just punched Gray in the stomach and floored him. "Why does Happy get a hand on the shoulder and I get…ugh" Erza had now kicked him in the face. All the while she had a tissue in hand and was crying for the newly found siblings.

"Hey Erza you don't have to keep the place quiet you know. It's only making this more awkward."

"Sure. Okay guess you can breathe now"

"Hey Macao did you notice the same thing I did" The old timer known as Wakaba, and a smoke mage, asked the fire mage Macao

"Sure did, Haruhi even though she's the younger sister She's still taller than Natsu." The two of them crack up.

"Natsu's gonna be pissed when he realises."

"That might take him awhile though."

Meanwhile Gary is still on the floor. "So I just got kicked in the face for nothing"

Natsu finally got up "Hey Gray I guess your redder than a tomato now"

"… I'll you off this time Natsu seeing the circumstances but next time just watch what I do to."

"I guess there's a lot of questions you would like to ask me Natsu lets buy a drink first then you can ask away."

The next thing they knew Erza was ushering the two of them into one of the rooms.

"Don't worry I'll bring all the snacks and drinks you two just worry about getting to know each other"

**The back room of the guild**

"Okay. First things first, Natsu. Right now I'm actually older than you. You were born 3 years before me but because you skipped 7 years I'm actually 4 years older to you know."

"I don't get it"

"I just thought to let you know that because your…"

"I'm what?"

"_I don't think he's realised that I'm taller than him. Best keep it quiet for now."_

"That your… younger than me"

"I don't care about something like that. Any way the first question I'd like to ask is who are my parents? I mean our parents."

"Their names were Kyou and Sakura Dragneel. They died 16 years ago… murdered."

"That was after I was abandoned by them"

"Our mother and father were both powerful mages. Father was a dragon slayer and was also taught by Igneel. He and Igneel made an agreement to make you a dragon slayer too. I guess Igneel never told you"

"How… did they die?"

"Like I said our father was a dragon slayer and our mother a powerful mage. They knew that their children would be born with too much magic power. A way to control it is by learning dragon slayer magic. When you learn dragon slayer magic you have made a kind of agreement with the element attribute you have taken. Meaning it will first take most of your magic power and put it into the element you have chosen that way whenever you need any more all you need to do is eat your element. That's why we are able to do it. The reason you get sick after eating an element that doesn't belong to you is because it's not your own magic power. Anyway I went slightly off track. Since Igneel refused to take on another student and the other dragons already had a student they decided to ask Acnologia and if he tried to do anything to hurt us my father would stop him… the arrogant fool… all he ended up doing was killing himself and his wife leaving to orphans. However you already had someone to take care of you I had no one. I started to run after our parents were killed but all Acnologia did was poke me with his claw and a passed out by the time I woke up he was gone."

"Acnologia was the reason we disappeared for 7 years I will get revenge… wait you were born with a lot of magic power too right. So does that mean you're a…"

"Dragon slayer? Yes I am."

"What's your attribute?"

"Can't you guess? I only mentioned one dragon in my story"

"…Acnologia…"

"I'm the black dragon slayer of the apocalypse."


	3. Chapter 3

**The black dragon slayer of the apocalypse**

**Chapter 3**

**Guild hall**

"Haruhi will you fight me now?"

"No"

_10 minutes later_

"What about now?"

"Why would you even want to fight me anyway?"

"You were trained by Acnologia right and he's the only dragon to ever defeat me so obviously I would want to fight you"

"He's the only dragon you've ever fought and I wasn't trained by him. He gave me the powers of a dragon slayer and left me to bury our parent's bodies."

_Silence_

"I'm sorry I guess I was being insensitive. But that reminds me I was meant to ask if you wouldn't mind could we go to our parent's grave soon. I would like to pay my final respects to them."

_Haruhi…_

"Hey Natsu did you hear that?"

"Hear what? And when will we be able to go?"

"…Go where…? Oh I parents grave how about day after tomorrow."

"Sure. _Finally I made some progress on finding out about my past and all it took was 20 years. _But before we go could you fight me?"

"I dislike it but fine just this once but on the condition that you won't ask me ever again. Deal?"

"I promise I won't ask you for a month"

"Make that **2 **months at least"

"…fine"

**In the field next to the guild**

Most of the guild heard about the fight and decided to come. They wanted to know the full extent of Haruhi's power.

"Sure we have a pretty bad guild hall but at least we got a big yard I can go all out now."

"You do know this is public property so show some restraint. Any way enough talking let's get this over and done with"

"I'm all fired up now!"

"Hey how come salamander is the one fighting her. I wouldn't mind taking her on."

"Gajeel, are you jealous of Natsu?" Asked the script mage, Levy.

Gajeel, the steel dragon slayer, turned his face the other way. "Levy I thought you were smart. How could you even suggest that?"

Master Makarov stood between the two fighters laid down the rules of the fight. "The battle is over when one of the fighters either passes out, unable to fight gives up, or deem it unnecessary for the fight to go any further. Enough formalities. FIGHT!"

The first move was made by Natsu's fire dragon roar, Haruhi quickly side stepped and ran towards Natsu with all her might. She tried to tackle Natsu's feet however Natsu jumped with flames coming out his feet making him go higher.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

Haruhi immediately dodged back but was hit by the debris of the attack. She then built distance from Natsu and he did the same.

"Why aren't you using your magic Haruhi? This isn't fair"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Stupid excuse, this is a fight, come at me with all you've got and I'll do the same. You know I'm not that weak. I'll be able to withstand your attack" Natsu gave Haruhi a smile then taunted her with his fingers telling her to come at him.

Haruhi smiled. "Fine have it your way. Master make sure no one interferes with this fight. _ I should hold back I can't allow Natsu to be harmed to badly or he'll… don't even think about that now Haruhi and concentrate on fooling Natsu about the limits of your power. _You're gonna regret it Natsu. Black dragon secret art black abyss."

A black sphere appeared in Haruhi's hand. The sphere expanded until both Natsu and Haruhi were engulfed by it.

**Inside the sphere**

"What is this place?"

"This is black abyss, I'm able to control the blast radius better here. You can go all out now. _In here I should be able to control my magic better and not kill him. _Come at me with your best shot you needn't hold back_"_

"If you could do that, then why didn't you do it before!?" Natsu asked with excitement. He went towards the walls and started to pat them. "What's this made of? I thought you could only control the dark element not rock."

_Haruhi you must save me._

_Haruhi: That voice again. Who does it belong to? It sounds familiar. Don't get distracted you're on battle right now, one wrong move and everything will be over._

"That isn't rock that's my magic power materialised. Now fight me Natsu"

**Outside the sphere**

"What on earth just happen?" Gray was about to touch the wall of magic when a massive hand appeared in front of him. It was the Master using his giant magic.

"I can't allow you to interfere with this match gray for 2 reasons. 1 Haruhi asked me and 2 you would kill us all if you touch that."

"WHY IS THAT NUMBER 2!" The rest of the guild screamed

"That wall is made entirely of magic. It's only just about stable. If you touch it you risk the chance of it becoming unstable and exploding. _This spell… its death magic. What on earth is a girl like doing with this kind of magic?"_

**Inside the sphere**

"_All my spells are powerful enough to easily kill a person. Usually only the enemy is supposed to be in the sphere then I would make it explode inside out so the blast is still within the sphere. Me being in here is seriously risky, I just hope the Master keeps to his word. Otherwise I and Natsu will be killed."_

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"That again. That won't work now I don't need to worry about going too far. COMBONATION ATTACK . BLACK DRAGON ONE WAY MIRROR AND BLACK DRAGON ROAR!"

"_Huh… I wonder what that even means"_

The two breath attacks were heading straight at each other when in the middle appeared a black mirror. The strange opaque object absorbed both objects and sent them straight at Natsu.

"_Wait I remember this magic. It Zancrow's Black flames but why are they here? Wait this is much stronger than Zancrow's magic. I won't be able to block this attack. Haruhi maybe my sister but… what do I actually know about her? WAIT WE ONLY BELIEVED WHAT SHE SAID SHE MIGHT NOT EVEN BE MY SISTER! _Who the hell are you Haruhi?!"

Haruhi turned around and began to walk.

Natsu tried to get out of the line of the shot however it was already too late.

"I'm your sister Natsu there's no denying that fact."

Natsu felt himself getting burned everywhere. The last thing he remembered was seeing the black wall dissipating. His consciousness was fading but as his eyes started to blacken he heard one last thing.

"I told you were gonna regret me using my magic"

The match was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**The black dragon slayer of the apocalypse**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**At Lucy's house**

"I don't understand why he has to stay at my house."

…_House… but I'm pretty sure I… Ahh! Where was I? _

"You know there aren't any beds in the guild anymore so he can't put him there"

_Who talking? And why is everything black?_

"Then why can't we put him in his own house?"

_My head is so groggy and why does my body feel like it's just ran a marathon? _

"For one it's in the middle of the woods and two, well…"

"It's a dump"

_Thwack!_

"AAH! But it's true!"

"I wouldn't have used those terms, Gray, but yes it is a dump. **Completely** unsuitable for someone who's recovering from burns."

_Burns!? Did I get burned?_

"Erza! Erza! He moved, he moved!"

"What! Is he securely on the bed, Happy?"

"Aye sir"

Natsu's eyes opened. Before anyone knew it, he was already frantically trying to get out of bed.

"I knew he would do this. Natsu calm down!"

"WHY CAN'T I GET OFF?"

"You haven't fully healed yet. You have to stay in bed."

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU!?"

At that moment, Erza looked straight into Natsu eyes only to find an empty void.

**2 days ago- straight after the battle between Natsu and Haruhi**

"NATSU!" The fairy tail onlookers ran to the aid of their fallen comrade.

Haruhi turned around and began to walk away from her brutally beaten brother.

The master's eyes were as cold as the day he fought the master of Grimoire Heart. His breaths were slowly getting heavier and veins were visible on his forehead. He faced Haruhi.

"What did you do Haruhi?"

"I warned him but he refused to back down until I gave him a proper fight."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! YOU SHOULD'VE HELD BACK!"

At that moment Haruhi stopped in her tracks.

"I did hold back" She said hoarsely

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I did hold back" She said in a slightly raised voice.

"I DARE YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Haruhi turned her entire body to face the master. Tears streaming down her face.

"I HELD BACK. I SWEAR I HELD BACK. I EVEN USED A FIRE ATTACK… I thought… I thought…"

Haruhi fell, lowering her head to Makarov. Hands, knees and feet were on the ground. Tears dripping of the tip of her nose. Body shaking all over. You could tell she was going to collapse at any moment.

"…I'm sorry… I thought… he could take it."

Her head rose.

"He told me he could handle it… I believed my brother with all my heart… but even so… I had to be sure and held back."

Tears were still flowing from her cheeks.

Haruhi: _Natsu… why… you told me you could handle it… why did you lie to me. Now I've hurt you. Please don't hate me. I genuinely do care about you brother; however it seems I can't show it properly. Master, he will punish me. I need to make this right._

Haruhi bowed her head once again

_Master: She's barely staying awake. She doesn't look like she was hurt in that fight. I think she's waiting for me to give her an answer. Then she truly feels remorse, of what she did to Natsu. I can't forgive her yet. Not yet._

The master gave a final look at Haruhi and left her on the floor. He inquired about Natsu's condition. He trusted the people he thought of as his children. He returned back to the guild.

**1 hour later **

"Haruhi, please you have to get up"

Lisanna had come back to the guild after Natsu was moved to Lucy's house, it was already very crowded there and no one had cleaned up the guild so her and Mira-Jane returned. Mira went straight inside the guild and had told Lisanna to clean around the guild.

Lisanna saw Haruhi almost immediately in the exact same position she was in an hour ago.

_She passed out in this position?_

"Haruhi wake up"

"Huh? Has Natsu woken up yet?"

"… No he hasn't…" Lisanna said sorrowfully.

"Then what about the master has he forgiven me?"

"No, and I don't think he will for a while"

"I expected as much. I will wait in this position until one comes to pass. That will be my punishment. That'll do for now."

"What!? You can't do that!"

"Please"

Lisanna got up and left.

_Lisanna: She can't be serious, can she? In that time she didn't look at me even once. I'm worried for her. Oh Haruhi._

Around 5 minutes later Lisanna returned and placed a blanket around Haruhi.

"Please, I don't deserve such…"

Lisanna interrupted her. "Shut up! If you don't except this then I will actually chuck you out, now stop complaining!"

"…Thank you"

"I'll be leaving now to clean the place a bit. I'll leave some food here later, although I don't think you'll eat any, but please don't do anything dumb. I'll be off no. Bye"

**The next morning**

**A group fairy tail members conversation**

"Damn that Haruhi. Who does she is?"

"I don't care that she's Natsu's sister, after what she did yesterday she doesn't deserve that honour."

"I don't understand why the master doesn't kick her out already."

"Actually I haven't seen master after yesterday's fight. Have you?"

"No"

Mira had just arrived serving the members of fairy tail on the table.

"Hey Mira, where's the master?"

"He's in his office, I'm not sure what he's doing, but its best you don't disturb him he's not in the best of moods."

**Outside**

_Lisannna: It looks like Haruhi's still there. At least she ate the food I gave her yesterday._

"Haruhi here I got you some more food. No complaining. The people in the guild are angry at you but in time they will forgive you. Wendy should return from her job this afternoon and heel Natsu. He should be awake by tomorrow."

"That's good news."

"You should go visit him."

"I want to but I know that no one will let me near him. I mean I nearly killed my own brother."


	5. Chapter 5

**The black dragon slayer of the apocalypse**

**Chapter 5**

**Lucy's house the next day**

Natsu's eyes opened. Before anyone knew it, he was already frantically trying to get out of bed.

"I knew he would do this. Natsu calm down!"

"WHY CAN'T I GET OFF?"

"You haven't fully healed yet. You have to stay in bed."

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU!?"

At that moment, Erza looked straight into Natsu eyes only to find an empty void.

"LET ME OUT!" Natsu struggled with even more desperation.

Gray was standing in the corner with his eyes wide open.

Lucy's mouth was wide open. Tears were welling in her eyes. "Natsu have you forgotten who..."

_SMACK!_

"UGH! (Cough cough)Damn it! Erza, what was that for?!"

"I knew you didn't lose your memory. You just said my name." Erza said as smoothly as she could but even happy knew her voice was shaking.

"Erza you can't do that! He might get worse!" Lucy shouted grabbing on to Erza. Tears were now uncontrollably falling from her eyes.

"Nope, that was just what I needed. My brain was really fuzzy and Erza just knocked the fuzz right out of me. But seriously untie me."

Happy upon hearing those words jumped on Natsu and cried.

"Hey, little buddy. Stop the water works will ya. Your making my clothes wet as well as that your tears are making my wounds burn."

"Aye sir (sniff)"

"Not a chance, flame breath. We know if you got free you'd act nothing happened and challenge Haruhi to a fight again." Gray pointed out to Natsu.

"That isn't the only reason, Wendy tried her very beat to heal you yesterday and there's only so much she could do. I don't want to call her here again so Natsu you better behave."

_Slap!_

"Damn! Lucy what the hell was that for?"

"Don't you dare scare me again! If you do I'll never forgive, you got it." Lucy scolded Natsu whilst wiping the tears off her eyes.

"She loves you" Happy says sarcastically.

"I see your back to your usual self you stupid cat. That reminds me I should go tell Haruhi that he's fine. She's still waiting outside."

"What?! She's still there!? It's been **2** days!"

The four of them had heard what Haruhi had been doing from Lisanna. Gray had even gone the previous day to see if it was actually true.

"Yeah, Lisanna had come round this morning before you arrived and told me. I guess she truly feels regret about what happened. Anyway I'll be going then. Please don't wreck the place whilst I'm gone."

"Who do you think…"

"What did she do? What did Haruhi do?" Natsu inquired.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you had already passed out before it happened but after Haruhi annihilated you…"

"You don't have to be mean Gray, after Haruhi beat you she realised she had gone too far. After she begged for the master's forgiveness but didn't receive any. She sat in that humbled position for two days straight saying that she'll only get up once you finally awoke or the master forgave her. Since the master didn't forgive her she's still there right now. Actually no one's even seen the master, except Mira-Jane, since the fight, all we know is that he's locked himself in his office and that he is surrounded by books, at least that what Mira said when she enters his office to give the master food."

_Natsu: I'll admit we did trust Haruhi a bit too much but still if she wasn't my sister then would she feel that much guilt but she might just be acting. However she seems to fit in naturally in the guild and evil people do tend to hate our guild. Although that guy from the council did OW! Damn. Thinking makes my head hurt_

"Happy do me a favour, catch up to Lucy and ask her to bring Haruhi here. I need to talk to her I could go there myself if someone **unties** me"

"Not happening" Erza and Gray said flatly

"Aye sir, MAX SPEEEEEEEEEEED" Happy said whilst zooming out the window.

"He seems lively."

"Happy didn't leave your side once Natsu he truly was scared for you."

Natsu looked out the window.

_Guilt? Is that what I'm feeling right now? Just because I got all beaten up. This has never happened before. Why are they acting this way now?_

Almost as if Erza had read his mind she says "Natsu we are worried about you because you received a considerable amount of burns. That's never happened before. We are confused. You have to tell us what happened in the black sphere you and Haruhi were in."

"I can't not until after I speak with Haruhi. I'm still quite hazy about what happened in there myself."

"Fine if that's what you want then I'll respect that. But until she gets here please rest."

"I would if I could but I haven't eaten in 2 days. (growl)" Natsu gave Erza a really hopeful smile.

"Fine, but after that get some rest. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Come on Gray. Your helping me cook."

"Why me?"

"Like Natsu said he hasn't eaten in 2 days. I won't be able to make enough food for him by myself. Now go and buy…"

They both left the room and entered the kitchen.

_I was actually gonna try and escape with everyone gone but (growl) I'm still hungry. Why did I use something so yummy as an escape. I guess I have no choice. I have to stay._

"DAMN IT ERZA! STOP BOSSING ME AROUND!"

"HEAVENS WHEEL"

"UGH!"

"NOW GO!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"YEAH YOU PERVERTED POPSICLE. GO AND GET ME SOME FOOD!" Natsu shouted across the rooms.

"DAMN YOU! NATSU, JU…"

"GRAY!" Warned Erza from the kitchen.

"…" Gray banged the front door.

Around half an hour later Haruhi finally arrives at Lucy's front door. She was very stiff so Lucy had called upon Capricorn to carry Haruhi to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**The black dragon slayer of the apocalypse**

**Chapter 6**

**Outside Lucy's front door**

"You can put me down now, Capricorn. I have to face Natsu by myself."

"Are you sure?" said Capricorn, a spirit of Lucy's that took the form of a goat. Despite that his physique was more of a human than a four-legged animal. On top of that He is Lucy's personal butler that wears a black suit.

Haruhi nodded and Capricorn put her down. She staggered to the front door. Lucy as well as Capricorn tried to aid however she refused straight out and fell a multitude of times.

_Lucy: Honestly I haven't fully forgiven her yet but just looking at her makes me, somewhat, admire her. She's so determined to receive our forgiveness that she toughed it out for 2 days outside. I can't lie to myself, I genuinely respect her. I saw how angry the other members are with her before and at one point I too was fuming with anger and hatred. However her actions are like putting water to my fire of hate. I won't lie and say that I have forgiven her but I do help her, because of her sense of how she acted recently and nothing else._

"Close gate of the goat, Capricorn" Lucy waves Capricorn's key.

"You may summon me whenever you want Lady Lucy." Capricorn then vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile, Haruhi managed to reach and open the door and saw Natsu there getting fed by Erza, still strapped to the bed.

Haruhi sighed with relief and tears were falling from her eyes as she passed out on to the floor.

"Great I have another guest staying at my house (sigh)." Said with annoyance yet she had a somewhat a happy smile on her face she and Gray lifted Haruhi up and put her on the sofa.

"I'm sure Haruhi hasn't slept at all for the last two days, she was just waiting for something to relieve her of some of the guilt she carried on her shoulders." Gray said sympathetically.

"How would you know that?" Lucy was confused at the tone of Gray's voice.

"That was how I felt after Ur died. I blamed it all on myself; sometimes I wouldn't sleep for days. It was fairy tail that helped relieve of the guilt. You could say I can relate to Haruhi right now."

"It sounds like you have forgiven her."

"Yes I forgave her the moment I found out she was refusing to move. I even went there myself to tell her, early in the morning yesterday." Gray confessed.

"What!? Really?" Lucy's surprised face made Gray snigger.

***flashback***

"Hey Haruhi. I came outside to see how you were doing." Gray looked a few metres away, at Haruhi, on the ground, motionless. There was a plate of cold food next to her that Lisanna had placed the night before.

"Don't tell me you're asleep."

"What do want Gray? Do you want to shout at me? Or say that I don't belong her? Well other members of the Guild have already done that so you needn't bother."

"No that's not why I'm here. Give the other members some time they're scared as Natsu has never been burned before and that too, so much so that it actually threatened his life. You can't blame them."

"I know I can't, but I don't think I'll be able to bear anymore remarks. I don't want to be alone"

Gray remembered when Lyon had blamed him for Ur's death when they were children. Lyon had left him in the same village in which Ur died. Alone.

"I forgive you." Gray mumbled

"Huh?" Haruhi had been caught by surprise

"I forgive you." He said in a louder voice.

Haruhi's head immediately rose up. The hopeful look in her eyes had made Gray blush and he averted his eyes away from Haruhi.

_Gray: This reminds me of something from my child hood but I don't remember what._

After he took a few seconds to remove the traces of pink on his face, he slowly approached Haruhi and bent down next to her picking up her food.

"You know you shouldn't waste food, I'll go and heat it but you must eat it or I might unforgive you."

He smiled then entered the guild. A few minutes later he returned.

"OK I'm back now. I'm going to wait her until you finished your food."

Haruhi slowly changed position so that she was sitting. All the while keeping her head down.

He gave her the food and she ate. For 10 minutes Gray just watched as Haruhi ate. A few times Haruhi did offer food to Gray but he would immediately refuse it. They didn't utter a single word to each other until Gray had got up to leave.

"Thank you." Haruhi said to Gray. He smiled gently. His back faced Haruhi whilst he walked away. He lifted his hand to her to say good bye and left. Haruhi returned to her original position and Gray didn't come back.

_***End flashback***_

"Wow Gray, you're nicer than you look." Lucy said after hearing Gray's story

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray replied taking offense.

"I don't mean that you don't look nice it's just that I haven't forgiven her yet and I'm the nicest person that has good looks around."

_Lucy you have to do it earlier!_

"Gray did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

_Lucy: Did I just imagine that voice? No I'm sure that I didn't imagine it. But that voice I recognise it._

"Erza I want more food!" Natsu complained.

"I've already made Gray buy food from the shops as well as empty out Lucy's cupboards what more could you want?!"

"If you untie me I could go find some food myself." Natsu suggested to Erza with a hopeful look.

At that moment Erza knocked him out. "That's enough out of you."

"HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU EMPTIED OUT MY…" Lucy ran into her kitchen to find all her cupboards were open and cleared out, food was all over the desktop and dishes were overflowing from the sink. "…" Her mouth was wide open.

"I guess we'll be off now seeing as there both asleep. See you Lucy"

"Hey wait you can't lea…" The front door had just been closed.

"…How on earth can I clean this? (sigh) **Just watch the next time any of them try to free load of me, I'm gonna**… What's the point no one can even here me. WAAAAAH!" Lucy cried as she started to wash the mountain how dishes.


	7. Chapter 7

**The black dragon slayer of the apocalypse**

**Chapter 7**

**At Lucy's house**

The 2 dragon slayers had finally awoken in Lucy's house. She had placed a chair next to Natsu's; well it was actually hers, bed, for Haruhi to sit on Happy had fallen asleep on top of Natsu a few hours prior so she had woken him and told him to go to the guild for a couple of hours and rest there. She had also told him that, when he came back to her house, to bring Wendy along with him.

She then went in the room where the dragon slayer siblings were and told them that she needs to restock her kitchen and won't be home for a while. Her true intentions were to stay out of their way whilst they sort out their differences. Lucy was worried that Natsu would try to break out again but without Erza what could she do? She'd rather stay well away.

"Natsu I'm sorry, truly I am." Haruhi bowed her head.

"Who are you? I recognise the magic you used to finish me off yester… I'm the day before yesterday. It was Zancrow's of Grimoire Heart. But that can't be possible. We found his remains the day we returned, He is dead" Natsu pointed out.

His face was so serious that no one would even believe that it was the same carefree, knuckle head that didn't think twice before starting a fight.

"What are you hiding Haruhi? At one point I thought you were lying about being my sister, but your scent isn't evil, every cell in my body tells me you are my sister but that I shouldn't trust you. You aren't evil yet I can't trust you? That doesn't make sense. **Tell me everything right now Haruhi!" **Natsu screamed. Confusion, anger, disappointment, frustration. All Natsu's feelings were portrayed through the last sentence he said.

Haruhi was taken aback by the sheer loudness of Natsu's voice. He had made Lucy's house shake with his dragon like voice. She took a deep breath. After taking a few seconds to comprehend what Natsu had just told her, she began to speak.

"I can't tell you about my past."

"You told me about our parents. Are you telling me this more traumatizing than what you saw that day?"

"NO!… You had a right to know what happened to them. They were **our **parents you know."

"Well you're my sister and I deserve to know what you had to go through without your big brother being there to help and protect you."

"I was trying to protect you from the truth but you're as stubborn as you was that day we fought. I'll tell you again you **will **regret me telling you."

"You don't need to protect me; I'm the one that needs to protect you. I have to make up for all the years I wasn't there with you."

"Fine, I… It all happened 16 years ago…"

*flashback*

"MUM! DAD!" The remains of Haruhi's parents lay in front of the five year old child.

Haruhi was wearing a blue frock. Her hair was pink and reached her shoulders.

Even though she was smart for her age, she still didn't know what to do. The beast that killed her parent was right in front of her.

"Am I going to die?" She asked the dragon called Acnologia.

As expected he didn't reply. She had given up hope, she was a sickly child because her excessive magic power would eat up her strength. She knew she can't run away, she had accept her fate and was about to collapse when the tip of Acnologia's claw touched her forehead.

The magic power that once zapped her of strength had been contained, her parent's final wishes had come to reality, they had even sacrificed their lives for it. The sudden change in Haruhi's body made her pass out.

Once she had awoken the dragon had disappeared and she buried her parents.

Haruhi left the grave with flowers and began her journey. Her heart was burdened with guilt but she knew they would want her to survive. She made it a quest to find her lost brother. Her parents had told her a few things about him.

They told Haruhi that he had pink hair and white skin his eyes were the darkest kind of brown so much so they looked black. He looked more like his father than his mother but their ears were the same. They had also told her that he would know fire dragon slayer magic just like dad did and that he was somewhere west. The last thing they told her was that his name was Natsu Dragneel.

Haruhi began to search. But found herself without any money and no food. For around a year she went on living like that. She didn't know how to use her magic properly yet and was slightly scared of it as she wouldn't even be able to use it if it wasn't for Acnologia.

Haruhi didn't know how to direct herself west so she would often ask other people. She somehow found herself in the North. She didn't have any clothes and wasn't use to the cold. Eventually she passed out because of the temperature. She woke up to find herself next to a fire with a topless boy that was a couple of years older to her. Haruhi found the boy's shirt had been placed around her. Face flushed red, she tried to return the shirt only to get hit on the head.

"If someone gives you something you should take it." The boy told her.

"But what about you aren't you cold?" Haruhi asked

"Not a chance! if I was, then I would have no right to call myself an ice mage." The boy smiled in response to Haruhi's jaw dropping down.

"You're an ice mage? But you're only a couple of years older to me."

"My master Ur taught me how to do it." The boy said smugly whilst demonstrating his power to Haruhi.

"That's amazing do you think she'll teach me?" Haruhi asked with hope that she would be able to learn how to control her power properly.

"She died a while ago protecting me." The boy answered.

Haruhi apologised and then remained silent.

_Haruhi: It doesn't look like he his blaming himself for his master's death he admits it was his fault but his face portrays a different message. That he has forgiven himself._

"Erm… You've helped me so much and even saved my life. I want to thank you but I don't even know your name." Haruhi admitted.

"It's Gray Fullbuster, and I'm a proud fairy tail wizard."


	8. Chapter 8

**The black dragon slayer of the apocalypse**

**Chapter 8 **

**Lucy's house**

"Wait Gray knows you?! When I get my hands…" Natsu said with anger.

"Wait Natsu you have to let me finish." Haruhi interrupted.

"Fine, carry on."

_*flashback*_

"What's fairy tail?"

"You've never heard of fairy tail? It's the best magical guild out there with loads of strong wizards like Guildarts and our master, Makarov." He looked at Haruhi's face to see if that rang any bells. He was disappointed. "You genuinely never heard of fairy tail?" Haruhi shook her head. "Have you heard of magical guilds before?" She shook her head again.

"Well…" Gray explained everything about guilds to her and why fairy tail is the best.

"So are on a job now?"

"No, I was sent here to find a certain flame brain."

"Who is the flame brain?"

"Natsu Dragneel, after his dragon disappeared he won't stop looking for him. Honestly I think he is an idiot."

"Natsu Dragneel?_ He has the same name as my older brother. _Can I help you find him?" She asked Gray.

"Yeah sure."

**3 days later**

After searching high and low for Natsu they received a carrier pigeon, from the guild, saying that Natsu had run out of money and returned to the guild.

"Damn him! I guess that's the end of our little quest. I don't think I even asked you but do you have any..?"

"Can I join fairy tail?" Haruhi's face was full of desperation.

"What about your family?" Gray thought he was a fool for asking after seeing collapsed on the floor alone but he needed to be sure.

"My parents are dead, but I still have a brother. He's missing but I will find him no matter what." The determination in her voice made him smile. He had already liked the pieces of the puzzle in his head already. The moment she heard Natsu's name she wanted to follow a complete stranger. Salmon, pink hair. Lost brother. The disappointmebt in her face when she found out that Gray was going to return to the guild. And lastly her name Haru means spring whereas Natsu means summer.

"Fine you can come to the guild. Since you're his sister you'd be as stubborn as he is and follow me even if I said otherwise."

"How did you know?" She was really confused. Haruhi was sure she never even mentioned that Natsu was her brother.

"Let's just say you're easy to read."

"That's rude, but thanks." Haruhi said with a smile.

"I need to ask though. Do you have any magic?" Gray inquired. She had asked him whether Ur would teach her magic and he sensed magic from her however in the last three days she hadn't shown any sign that she knew magic. Even if she didn't, he was sure the master wouldn't abandon her, but still he was curious.

"Yes I do, but I can't control it yet. So I try my very hardest not to use it until I find a proper master to teach me."

"Understandable. And you're in luck, well I wouldn't call it luck, but I know just the person to teach you!"

"Who?" Haruhi was getting incredibly excited.

"She's the same person who taught Natsu how to read, Erza Scarlet. The red headed devil." Gray shivered at the mention of her name. He looked at the 6 year old only to see a tormented face.

"She's not that scary. I fight her pretty much every day." Gray tried to comfort her.

"Do you beat her?" Haruhi asked.

"Now that's a different story. Hehe." Gray admitted scratching his head.

**The next day – outside the Fairy tail guild hall**

"This is Fairy Tail." He stood in front of the main door. Haruhi wasn't listening to him all she was doing was looking up in wonder.

"It's awesome right" he raised his voice to try and bring Haruhi back to reality.

She shook her head as she remembered that Natsu, her brother was behind those doors.

Her eyes filled with hope, making Gray blush and he averted his eyes from Haruhi.

Haruhi ran forward and opened the front doors of Fairy Tail. "Where is he?" She shouted in the main hall.

"Hey kid, are you lost?"

"This is Fairy Tail?" The members nodded. "Then I'm in the right place."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu was sleeping on one of the tables in the hall. As soon as he heard his name called he immediately got up "I accept your challenge, Erza!" Erza then hit him on the head telling him no one was challenging him.

"What would want with **that** fool, little girl?" The fairy tail members looked at Natsu getting punched by Erza for being an idiot

"My name is Haruhi Dragneel and he isn't a fool he's my brother!" Haruhi announced.

At that moment Natsu got up from the floor even though the punch he got from Erza did a lot of damage…

_*Temporary end of flashback*_

"No that can't be possible if that happened then I would remember." Natsu protested.

"Natsu I told you to let me finish before making any comments." Haruhi told Natsu.

"But…"

"No. Let me finish and everything will make sense."

_*flashback continues*_

Natsu looked at Haruhi in amazement. "YOUR LYING THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE IS IGNEEL!" Once again Erza hit him. "How many times have we told you? You may be a dragon slayer as well as been taught and raised by a dragon, but your biologically a human meaning you have human mother and father and quite possibly siblings too."

"I can be Igneel's son and be human too!" Natsu shouted earning himself another hit from Erza.

"YOU EVEN TOLD US THAT IGNEEL FOUND YOU IN THE FOREST! STOP CONTRIDICTING YOUSELF. IT'S ANNOYING!" Erza screamed.

Guildart, who at the time was taking a break from his last job, told Natsu the same thing.

Natsu tried to hit Guildarts but once again got pummelled. The master at the time was away in a conference.

The guild kept on throwing questions at Haruhi then after a while at Gray and Natsu too. They spent the rest of the day like that, getting interrogated. Natsu after a few days accepted that Haruhi was his sister.

Everyone accepted into the guild and once the master returned she became a member too. Her mark was on her the back of her left shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 9**

_*flashback continues*_

**A week after Haruhi joined the guild**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Haruhi cried as she was dragged away by the infamous, Erza Scarlet.

"You were the one who asked me if I could teach you. I don't understand why you keep trying to run away." Erza told the crying girl.

"I didn't know that your training's so intense. I could die." Haruhi protested.

"If you die that only means that you simply not cut out to be a wizard" Erza said coldly.

"Hey Haruhi you shouldn't worry Erza will never let you die!" Shouted Macao.

"It's true! However it might scar you for life like it did when she taught Natsu how to read." Wakaba said to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked as if she was about to cry. A fireball then hit Wakaba's head. "Damn you Wakaba no one's allowed to make my little sister cry." Natsu was heading straight for Erza.

"Take one more step and I'll take you along for training." Erza threatened. Natsu stopped in his tracks.

_Haruhi: It did scar him for life_

Haruhi then began to cry. At the sight of his little sisters tears, Natsu gathered all the courage he had left, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and charged at Erza.

All Erza did was clench her fist and put it in Natsu's direction.

Instant knockout.

He pummelled his own face with the momentum he got whilst running. Erza then grabbed Natsu's leg and dragged him along with Haruhi.

"This will prove to be a good sibling bonding time." Erza said, unaffected.

**Over the next few months that was how Haruhi spent her time in Fairy Tail. It was as if she was meant to be in there. Haruhi got along with everyone, became close to Natsu and even Gray. **

"So have you learnt how to use your magic properly yet Haruhi?" Asked Gray.

"What do think I've been doing with Erza all these months?" Haruhi countered.

"Erm… working together to figure out a way to defeat me?" Gray smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

Haruhi laughed. "You wish. Erza has already beaten you with one hand, whilst eating a cake. Why would she need me?"

"Please don't remind me." Gray looked down in shame as reminisced that forbidden day in his head. Chills went down his spine.

"Hey Gray! Come back to reality!" She screamed.

Gray looked up humiliated and received a slap in the face.

"Oww!"

"Now that I have your attention once more I can continue. So, of course I've learnt how to **use** my magic the problem is to find attacks that go with them. According to Erza my full strength is of the charts, so even when I'm holding back I still cause a heck of a lot of destruction. It most likely was the same with the other first generation dragon slayers, however they're dragons would have helped them control it and stuff. She also told me that I'm actually the opposite of most people as they are trying to get stronger where as I'm trying to get weaker… In a sense."

"What! You're really that powerful! But getting weaker… isn't that… counterproductive?"

"(sigh) I guess but… it's vital… or I might end up killing someone one day."

"…" Gray had averted his eyes as he had only just realised the burden Haruhi bared. She wanted to get stronger so that one day she could defeat the dragon that killed hers and Natsu's parents, but so far all she has accomplished is the opposite. Gray looked at Haruhi preparing himself, all he saw was her back. "Hey Haruhi what's the matter?"

Haruhi ignored him and continued to look away.

_Gray: did I just make a stupid face or what? Maybe I said something I shouldn't have. Maybe she's going to ignore forever._

There was so much pandemonium going on in Gray's head his eyes started to blur and he felt like the world was spinning.

"YOUR CLOTHES GRAY." Cana shouted from the other side of the guild hall. She had been in the corner pretending to be looking at her cards, however was actually spying on Guildarts. He had returned from his last job two days prior.

Gray slowly looked down.

"OH CRAP!" He ran from Haruhi into one of the rooms. The master had given Gray his own wardrobe inside the guild so that he always had clothes to put on when in the guild.

Everyone in the hall was laughing as Gray ran into one of the inside rooms.

_Haruhi: Damn it! I'm usually really composed when Gray removes his clothes. I act like everyone else. But he… caught me off guard today. I hope he didn't notice. I hope no one noticed._

Haruhi's face had turned the rosiest pink. She too ran from the guild hall and into Natsu's home.

No one knew they were coming. No one knew that in one day their lives were going to change. And soon no one will know that Haruhi even existed.

**In an unknown place in the sky**

"Are you sure about this master? Not annihilating Fairy tail? I mean whilst we…"

"Enough! You are simply not ready yet. It is vital we have her but we won't be able to take down the entire guild including Makarov and Guildarts. At least not yet. For now get me Haruhi's hair, it's the only way the spell, that I've been making these past couple of years, will work Ultear."

"Yes master Hades." Replied Ultear, she bowed and left the company of the master of Grimoire Heart. Though she was young Ultear still possessed incredible power and her young age only proved as advantage especially in espionage.

_Ultear: Even though I've been banned from attacking that wretched guild at least we'll be getting another key for releasing Zeref's power._

**Guild Hall the next day**

'Knock knock'

The guild was as full as ever. Haruhi was standing between Natsu and Gray to prevent them from fighting. Guildarts was laughing at Haruhi's useless attempts. Wakaba and Macao were in the corner drinking heavily. Cana was sitting alone on a table not too far from where Guildarts was and Mira-Jane tried to pick a fight with Erza. Upon hearing the door knock Haruhi thought it was the perfect opportunity to get away from the fight that she failed to stop.

She walked towards and opened the door. "Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail. What would you like?"

Haruhi looked at the beautiful, black haired girl; she was a few years elder to her and was wearing a knee length, blue pinafore. She had already fallen into the lions trap before even realising she had been its pray.

"I want you"

It was already too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 10**

**The main entrance of Fairy Tail**

"I want you" Ultear grabbed Haruhi's hair and pulled out a few strands.

_Ultear: This will be easier than I thought._

"OWW! What the hell is wrong with you?" Haruhi shouted stepping back from Ultear.

Ultear then removed a vial in her bag. People in the guild rose and stood beside Haruhi.

"What do you want with my sister's hair?" Natsu forced Haruhi to stand behind him.

"Soon she won't be your sister anymore." Ultear put on a mask and smashed the vial in the guild, immediately a dark smoke had engulfed the entire guild hall.

One by one the members of fairy tail dropped like flies. Everyone, except Ultear and Haruhi.

"You're coming with me." She got out her crystal ball that was in her bag.

"FLASHFORWARD" Everything had taken Haruhi by surprise. She hadn't been allowed to go on any missions because of her training so she had no battle experience. She fell without a fight. Ultear called forth one of her men and ordered him to take Haruhi to the ship.

"Men go in there and remove all traces of Haruhi. You don't have much time the sleeping potion we added in the vial won't last long. Leave anything and I'll personally give you a painful death."

Grimoire Hearts men quickly went and stormed the hall.

"I expected at least one good fight." She looked at Gray and stood on his face. "My mother's pupil is pathetic."

Ultear turned her back and headed into the city. "Don't forget to get rid of everything in their houses too. Now I should get back to the ship ready for the last attack."

Once Ultear had arrived on the ship she gave the signal. Next thing you know the entire guild was gassed.

It took around five minutes for the members to wake up. Natsu was the first on his feet. "WHAT DO YOU…" He forgot what was going on. He stumbled but grabbed the wall/

The guild was trashed. Tables were broken. Windows smashed. It was like a hurricane had just gone by and no one even knew. They all got up confused and dazed.

"What's going on my head feels funny." Natsu said. Murmurs crossed the guild agreeing to what he had said.

"A memory wipe was used." The master said as he sat on the beer counter. "It's an advanced spell that takes years to make, its ancient magic and irreversible."

"So master are you saying our memory was wiped? But I still remember everything that's happened apart from how the guild got destroyed" Erza asked.

"I've only heard stories and read it in books, but theoretically this magic can only wipe a person memory of a single thing. So if I were to use the magic on you and made you forget what a chair was, you wouldn't have a single memory of ever seeing a chair, let alone sitting on one. Forgetting our immediate memory will either be a side effect or the fact that the thing we forgot played a major role in the memory." The master explained.

"Then what did we forget?" Gray asked whilst rubbing his face, for some reason it felt sore.

"I don't know the spell was used on me too. It could be anything from a pen to a friend. Absolutely anything." The master's face was filled with sorrow. "I guess the reason the guild is trashed was so that any traces of the memory is completely lost. Most likely your houses will be the same. Go home now; find anything that might to lead to what that memory was it must be important if our enemy made us forget about it." The master ordered.

They searched for clues everyday however it was getting them nowhere. They were concentrating so much on trying to find the memory that they hadn't worked for days. Soon the members of fairy tail needed money and began to work again. Slowly they gave up on the search of the memory, it did nothing but hurt them, financially and mentally. It took a while but after a few months the guild started to work normally. It had gone back to the time before Haruhi joined the guild.

In a single minute everyone she cared about forgot her. Her brother, her friends…

**On Grimoire Heart's ship**

"Um" Haruhi opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Grimoire Hearts ship. You are the guest of honour here. We won't hurt you if you abide our rules."

*End flashback*

"I tried many times to escape but all that did was lead Grimoire Heart to distrust me. They kept me prisoner in a single room that allowed no magic. Years they kept me there. It would drive anyone insane, but I believed if I survived this I would be able to once again see you and I did."

Haruhi smiled at Natsu, but saw how serious his face was then continued. "They would often come to extract my magic and put it into a fire wizard named Zancrow. I believe you met and fought him once."

Natsu kept quiet.

"I was there… on Tenrou Island I mean. That day HE came. I was still a prisoner on the ship then. After Juvia fainted following Zeref, he went aboard Grimoire Heart's ship and killed anyone on it. He sensed my presence somehow and released me. He told me that Acnologia had killed you… He had done it again killed the people I loved most. Zeref saw the potential in me and trained me. He taught me ways to kill Acnologia, that's why even when I was holding back I still caused you a lot of damage. Once I had heard you returned Zeref let me return to meet you."

"(sigh) Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have…"

"Don't give me that crap! This was important more than you imagine! I never once forgot about that day Haruhi!" Natsu's eyes were flowing with tears.

"I knew that day I forgot something precious. I fight so much; I go on missions, even when I go looking for Igneel, I always try to find something that could give me a clue to what I was missing." Even though he was buckled down to a chair Haruhi could tell that Natsu was trembling. "Come here" Haruhi bent down and put her ear next to Natsu's mouth.

He whispered one thing and only one "You're still hiding something aren't you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 11**

**Erza's flat at Fairy Hills**

_Erza: I don't think it was a good idea to leave Natsu and Haruhi alone at Lucy's house, but I can't let myself interfere. Even though I want to know what they're talking about so badly. _

Erza entered her home and locked the door. She kicked off her shoes and requipped into her nightdress. She walked into her room absolutely exhausted, after the battle she didn't sleep very well so even though it was still daytime she still got ready for bed.

As Erza started to close her blinds she saw a pigeon with a message on its leg. She allowed the pigeon and took the message.

_Dear Erza,_

_By now you have probably heard the news of my escape from the cells of the magic council. I mean no ill will. I want to speak to you. Ultear and Melody are with me too. There's also something important Ultear needs to confess to Natsu. Meet me at the temple 10 miles west of Hargeon's port in a week. If you need to contact me use the carrier pigeon._

_Jellal_

It took Erza a few minutes to process what was written in the letter. She remembered Bisca telling her that Jellal escaped prison 6 years ago. But she never expected he would try and contact her so soon.

Erza felt her heart racing.

_Erza: What would Ultear want to say to Natsu? I know her connection to Gray but… _

Erza fell on the bed with the note from Jellal on top of her heart. She sighed deeply and tried to sleep. However the bombshell refused to let her do that, she sat on her desk trying to come up with a reply to send to Jellal's letter.

**Outside Lucy's flat**

_Lucy: You have got to be kidding me. Haruhi's been part of this guild for year? And she has met Zeref!_

Lucy had come back from shopping a while ago. She heard that they were still talking and decided to leave, however curiosity and temptation got the better of her and she listened in to most of Haruhi's story. She heard Natsu tell Haruhi to come closer to him at the end of the story, but she decided to wait for a while longer. It would look suspicious if she walked in just as they finished. At that moment she felt a hand grab her shirt and lifted her up.

**In Lucy's flat**

"You're still hiding something aren't you?" Natsu accused Haruhi.

Haruhi immediately got up and turned away from Natsu.

"I can't tell you that. I'm simply not able to tell you." Haruhi told Natsu.

"Is it important?"

"(Sigh) Yes…"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's just not possible. I'm sorry, if I could I would tell you brother." Haruhi turned, she looked ashamed at herself.

"It's alright for now what you have told me is more than enough." Natsu gave her his usual grin. "Now how about tomorrow we go and see our parent's grave"

"Will you be better by then?"

"Yes of course I will but you will have to untie me" They both began to laugh.

"AHHHHH!"

"That's Lucy's scream." Natsu began to squirm trying to get out. The front door slammed shut. The sounds of huge footsteps drew nearer.

"Hi guys." Lucy said whilst being held up by the red headed demon.

"She spied on you this entire time. Give me the word and I will deal the correct judgement of this heinous crime." Erza looked angry but you could tell that she was jealous of Lucy, she wanted in on the secret.

Natsu looked at Haruhi, he wondered if she would mind if other people knew her secret, even if she knew they deserved to know.

"It's fine Erza. Actually it makes my job of telling the people in the guild much easier. But Lucy how much did you hear?" Haruhi asked hoping she hadn't heard the last few sentences of their conversation.

"I heard everything except the things at the beginning and in the last minute, that's when Erza grabbed me." Lucy confessed.

Erza's face became innocent. Her eyes became black and large. Now she wasn't hiding her curiosity, and blatantly saying she wants to know what happened.

**Around an hour later**

Haruhi had just finished filling Erza in on her story.

"I remember that. Helpless. That's what I felt. They took something dear to me from my memory and I couldn't even fight back." Erza looked down disappointed in herself. Then something clicked in her brain. She hit her clenched fist on her other hands open palm.

Everyone flinched because they thought she was going to hit one of them. She ignored them and said "That's probably what he meant by Ultear wanted to say something to Natsu. It all makes sense." Everyone in the room were all confused. Another thing clicked in Erza's head. "I haven't told you yet but Jellal contacted me today saying he wanted to meet me and Natsu. Oh and Ultear and Melody are with him." Erza said it like it was no big deal that it caught everyone off guard.

"So that male tranny wants to meet me. It's disgusting that he dressed up as a girl even as a child." Natsu shook his head in disappointment. "And I thought Gray was bad."

"Natsu you do realise that Ultear is actually a…"

Erza grabbed Haruhi's shoulder and said "You're just wasting your breath we've tried to explain it to him many times but he doesn't listen."

**The guild hall- Makarov's office**

_Makarov: I thought I saw that kind of magic before. The last few days I've been searching books and books to find it. Zeref so this is what you've been doing all this time, training Haruhi._

He got up from looked around to exit but found that he was surrounded by books on all ends. He tried to move some but an avalanche of books came tumbling down upon him.

_Makarov: I can't use my giant's magic as anything I touch whilst in the form grows larger with me. That's how my clothes grow larger. I guess I could negate that effect but then my clothes would rip and I'll be naked._

"Mira? Lisanna? ANYONE? HELP ME!" The master shouted in desperation.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 12**

**The next day- Lucy's house**

"Mmmm!" Lucy rose from the floor. Since Natsu occupied her bed and Haruhi was sleeping on her sofa she was forced to sleep on the floor. Erza had left the day before shortly after she told Natsu to be sure he went to Hargeon with her in a few days.

She got up and saw that it was 12 o'clock, she picked up her bedding on the floor.

_Lucy: Something's missing._

She opened the curtains and the windows, then went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for everyone. After hearing Haruhi's story Lucy had decided to finally forgive her. She got a bucket and filled it with milk and cereal. "That's Natsu's done." She put a wooden spoon in it and took the bucket out into her bedroom. "Natsu wake up its morn…"

_Lucy: Natsu snores usually wake me up at 10 o'clock. But I didn't wake up today._

Lucy hesitated to look on the bed. "CRAAAAAAAP!" She whined. "Erza's gonna kill me." She looked towards Haruhi's sofa to see if she was still there. She wasn't. "And I'm gonna kill Haruhi!" She put the bucket down and started to change clothes.

_Tap tap_

"Hey Lucy can I see Natsu today?" The blue cat was hovering next to the open window.

"I'm sorry Happy but that idiot has disappeared." Lucy then looked down to realise she hadn't finished changing. "DAMN YOU CAT!" She threw a pillow at him. Happy scrammed as fast as he could.

_Lucy: Why did I have to throw a pillow out the window now I have to get a new one and it's not as if I'm swimming in money anymore._

She finished getting changed and ran to the Fairy Tail guild hall to find Erza.

_You have to stop him! No matter what, you can't let him go! Get Natsu back! It mustn't happen again!_

"Erza I heard you already you don't need to shout!" Lucy scolded.

"Lu'y wha' are you 'alking abou' I didn' 'ay a'ything." Erza defended herself, whilst having cake in her mouth.

"That wasn't you"

_Lucy: It must be my guilty conscience for letting Natsu escape._

"It doesn't matter hasn't Happy told you that Natsu escaped?" Lucy asked.

"(gulp) HE WHAT!?" Erza screamed. "Damn him!"

"Oh I guess he didn't tell you, it was Haruhi's doing I think." Lucy told her.

"He could be anywhere. (Sigh) It was bound to happen. As long as he's back within a week I will forgive him. But he owes me cake." Erza carried on eating the rest of her cake.

**On a train towards the east of Fiore**

"It was… a… bad idea travelling on a train…" Natsu said, whilst trying to not puke, to Haruhi. "You're a dragon… slayer as well… as my sister why… aren't you getting travel… sick?"

"Me? Did you forget I spent at least 6 years of my life airborne? I got used to it within the first month." Haruhi told Natsu.

"How long… left?"

"Around 2 hours."

"(Groan)"

Haruhi began to laugh.

_Haruhi: I wonder how the guild would be reacting right now. They should have realised by now that Natsu has escaped._

**Makarov's office**

"(Snore)"

"Oh my! (Achoo!) Master are you alright?" Mira-Jane tried to tunnel her way through the mountain of books, however even more books got in her way.

"Huh? Mira is that you? I've been here for an entire day where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Master (Achoo!) But I don't live at the guild. I took a sick day yesterday."

"It matters not. JUST GET ME OUT!" The master yelled in desperation.

_Mira-Jane: poor master, it's my fault he hasn't gotten out yet. I should do this as soon as possible._

"Take over: Satan's soul!" Casted Mira.

"Wait Mira don't!" The master tried to stop her but it was already too late. Mira obliterated almost half the books.

"(Sigh) At least I'm out now. _I just hope none of those books were priceless. _Thanks Mira" The mastered sighed once more. "By the way where's Haruhi?"

"Haruhi ran away with Natsu a while ago." Mira said whilst releasing Satan's soul.

"Why didn't you stop him didn't you know she has a connection with…"

"Zeref? Yes Erza and Lucy told us about it all this morning."

The master's mouth was wide open. "So are you telling me I wasted the last 3 days of my life?"

Mira let out an awkward smile and nodded.

_Makarov: Calm down Makarov. It isn't Mira's fault. It__** isn't**__ Mira's fault._

Mira spent the next 30 minutes or so filling in Makarov.

Makarov's blood began to boil. He was so angry at himself for wasting so much time. And he burst.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER, Mir…?"

Mira tried to keep a smile on but ended up crying with her face in her hands.

"Mira it isn't your fault." The master tried to comfort her but failed miserably.

**3 hours later- somewhere in the plains of the east**

Natsu and Haruhi were walking inside a large dark cavern.

"Hey Haruhi how long left?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu we are practically there." Haruhi stopped at the opening of the cave. It was enormous. It could easily fit 10 dragons in it. "This is where our parents are buried."

"There isn't anything here. Where are their graves?" Natsu asked.

"I was a child when I was burying them, I was weak. All I could get were a few sticks and rocks to mark their graves. Small animals probably came and took their grave stones. I haven't been here since that day." Haruhi took a few steps forward then knelt down. "This is definitely where mother is buried. Next to her is father."

"Hey mom… sorry it took me so long to visit you. This place holds a lot of bad memories you know that. But I do have some good news look who I've brought with me." Natsu got down and sat next to Haruhi. "It's Natsu! I hope you're happy. You too dad!" Haruhi elbowed Natsu. "Ow... Hi mom, dad. I don't know what to say. But I guess I'll start with I love you. I now understand why you left me with Igneel, and I thank you for that. I truly loved him. But seriously you could've at least visited me once. It would have helped me a lot." Natsu looked at Haruhi for help. But she didn't give him any.

"Well after Igneel disappeared 7… I mean 14 years ago, I joined a guild called Fairy Tail…"

For hours Natsu told his parents his adventures in Fairy Tail, about his missions and about his friends.

"… I love Fairy Tail. In the time that I thought I had no family they were there for me. I wish I could ask you about you adventures but I don't think that's possible." Natsu's eyes had been watering from the start but he had managed to hold it back until now. "I just wished I knew you guys. I wish I could feel a mother's warmth. I wish could play with my father. I wish I could see your faces, hear your voices, smell your scent. I wish I felt your love!" Natsu cried on top of his parents graves.

Haruhi had been beside Natsu the entire time she enjoyed listening to him talk about his past, however the fact that none of them, except the recent ones, had her in it, hurt Haruhi a lot.

_Haruhi: It isn't his fault he forgot about me. But I guess now it's time._

"Natsu come on, we should go now." Natsu got up and turned towards Haruhi.

"Bye mom, dad. Thank y…" Natsu passed out.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I have to do this. Honestly I was supposed to have done this a long time ago but I wanted you to meet our parents before I took you to him." Haruhi picked up Natsu and began to run out the cavern.

_Haruhi: I need to get there before Natsu awakes. It's the only way we can defeat Acnologia. Together he will teach us how to become stronger. Zeref is waiting._


	13. Chapter 13

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 13**

**Fairy Tail guild hall**

_Lucy: Damn this voice! Why does it only repeat 'you mustn't let him go'! _

"Hey Lucy are you alright?" Happy asked. He was concerned because he had some rude things about Lucy, in front of her, and she didn't react.

"Yeah Happy I'm fine. I just have a headache." Lucy replied.

"Do you want a fish? That always helps me when I have a headache." The cat offered.

"I think that only works with you Happy. Anyway I think I should go." Lucy picked up her bag and left.

"Hey Happy, what's the matter with Lucy, she's only been here for 10 minutes." Erza asked.

"I don't know." Happy looked at Lucy with sorrowful eyes. He knew she was scared about something, but didn't know what.

_Lucy: Natsu where are you? Please be Ok._

**In the East – 3 hours later**

_Natsu: I feel awful… where am I? Why is my face cold?_

Natsu was laying on the cold, stone floor.

He looked around. A dark room. There was a huge throne in front of him. He looked behind. Haruhi.

She was leaning against the wall looking away.

"Haruhi, what is this place and how…?" Natsu began

"Natsu… I'm sorry but this is the only way I can get revenge on Acnologia." Haruhi confessed.

"What do you mean by that?" A sense of betrayal arose in Natsu's heart. He sat up and turned Haruhi's way.

"Zeref told me that the only way I could defeat that blasted dragon was by bringing you here. We need to work together to defeat him, but you're not strong enough. At least not yet. He said that he'd be able to make you stronger." Haruhi confessed.

"Was that the thing you didn't want to tell me?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, but you honestly should have guessed it. As if Zeref would let me go just like that, there had to be a condition and I just fulfilled it."

"Well I've never been very bright." Natsu looked away from Haruhi. He couldn't bear to look at her.

_Natsu: Maybe I should have forced the truth out of her, well… it's too late now. No wonder she said that I'd regret her telling me her past. I can't even be bothered to shout._

"I'm disappointed in you. You used mum and dads grave to take advantage of me."

"That wasn't my intention at all. I was supposed to bring you back, days ago but the reason I didn't was so that you could see mum and dad's grave." Although Haruhi tried to defend herself, she knew it meant nothing now.

They didn't say anything to each other. They just waited until the door opened.

Haruhi immediately knelt. "Lord Zeref."

**Fairy Tail guild hall **

_Someone save him!_

The entire guild hall shook.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Gray asked, he had been eating a sandwich, but all that was left was its mushy remains on the floor.

The master suddenly emerged from his office. "EVERYONE OUT!"

"But…" The other members were hesitant.

"NOW!" The master's voice had turned giant and it too, shook the guild hall, however not in the same fashion as the first earthquake. It was much weaker than before.

All the members scrammed from the guild hall.

30 seconds later, only the master remained in the guild hall. He returned back into his office, he put his hand on the floor sending a pulse of magic through it. A secret passage then opened.

The master gradually went down the steps, that mysteriously appeared every time he took a step forward.

_The master: L'armoire histoire… What's going on?_

**Lucy's house**

_Someone save him!_

"Ahhhh!" Lucy's head felt like it was going to explode. Her hands were trying to cover her ears but it did nothing. "PLEASE STOP!" The moment the noise in her head stopped she passed out.

**Outside the guild hall**

"It wasn't an earthquake, it was an immense amount of magic power. It had no lethal intentions but it wanted to convey a message." Erza said looking at the guild hall.

"What message?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, that message wasn't meant for me." Erza admitted. "Ok. Everyone, the guild is closed today! Come back tomorrow!" Erza ushered everyone away from the guild. She too went back to her home at Fairy hills.

**In the East**

Haruhi knelt down at the figure that had walked through the doors. "Lord Zeref, I have brought Natsu."

"Hey, I just remembered who you are. You're that cry baby that ruined my scarf! I still owe you a punch for that!" Natsu got up and made a runner at him.

Zeref put up a barrier of magic around himself. The moment Natsu hit it, he got repelled to the other side of the room.

"Natsu do you even know who Zeref is?" Haruhi couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"You just called the most feared wizard of all time a cry baby! You couldn't even scratch me! How on earth did you think that was going to work?"

"He can't be that good, I mean he cried at least 3 times in the five minutes that I met him." Natsu replied.

Zeref smirked. "You are a funny one Natsu. I was dormant when you met me then. A spineless wimp. But now I'm different." Zeref walked to his throne and sat down. His head tilted to the side, crossed legs, eyes red.

"Lord Zeref, how long will it take for Natsu to get stronger?" Haruhi rose up from the ground.

"One day." The look on both Haruhi and Natsu's face made him laugh.

"I might as well tell you, what E.N.D is."

_Natsu: I've heard of E.N.D before. This guy, Zeref, he was the one who said it on Tenrou Island. _

"E.N.D is when the two of you join into one."

"Join into one? What do you…?" Haruhi's voice failed her. She knew the power Zeref held and it scared her.

"Let me explain this better. When I was in my 'sentimental' stage, I wanted to be stopped and killed. The only people that could do that were the two of you. I would've fused you both together and forced you to kill me, however I have other plans now. I will burn this world and create a new one in the ash!"

_Haruhi: I don't like where this is going. What's he mean join us?_

A tear fell from Haruhi's eye.

Natsu, however, was still as clueless as ever. Zeref noticed it and got bugged.

"In simple terms, I have placed a spell on Haruhi, the two of you will be fused and trapped together and I will be the one that will control you. The spell should take effect in 5 minutes, enjoy it while it lasts." Zeref got up and left the room.

"Natsu, you have to kill me!" Haruhi shouted.

"What?!" Natsu was still confused about what he was just told.

"If I die, we won't fuse. Then we won't be controlled and forced to destroy this world we love."

"No!"

"But…" Haruhi tried to reason.

"Why you? Why bare me with the burden of killing my own sister?"

"I deserve death. I'm the one that got us into this situation!"

"No. Neither of us will die. Even if we do fuse together no one can control the salamander."

"Don't be cocky! You mustn't underest…"

"Haruhi! You mustn't underestimate Fairy Tail! Even if I were to fall to the dark side I know they will be right beside me ready to pick me up and bring me back into the light!"

"Natsu… please…"

"You expect me to trust you after all you have done? (Sigh) Come here." He went to Haruhi and hugged her.

"At least we will be together. But no more secrets."

Haruhi agreed. The room then suddenly filled with a blinding, white, light. As it dimmed Haruhi had disappeared. Only Natsu remained.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 14**

**In the east**

The room then suddenly filled with a blinding, white, light. As it dimmed Haruhi had disappeared. Only Natsu remained.

**4 days later – Fairy Tail guild hall**

Everything had gone back to normal and the members of Fairy Tail were allowed to return.

Many people tried to ask the master what had happened for days ago, however he wouldn't answer and shooed them away.

"Natsu only have two days left to return. Actually make that one we need a day for travelling." Erza was getting seriously worked up. She had hoped that Natsu would have returned by now.

Natsu had to come along not only for Ultear's sake, but for Erza's too. She didn't want to meet Jellal without at least one friend beside her.

"Hey Lucy are you fine today? You seemed pretty out of it these last few days." Gray asked.

"I don't know why but I keep hearing voices in my head. They are calling me. Shouting at me. Crying to me. It just freaks me out." Lucy tells Gray.

He then links what Erza told him before to what Lucy told him just now.

"Erza stop moping and listen to me." That comment made Erza growl however she was too concerned to react to it properly.

"Lucy was the one who heard the voice that day. The message was for her."

"What?" That one thing brought Erza back to her senses.

"Lucy what did the voice tell you?" Erza inquired.

"It tends to repeat most things it tells me. But at first it would only whisper my name. Then it was screaming at me when Natsu disappeared. Now it tells me that I cannot wait for X784 that I have to do it on X777. But I don't know what that means." Lucy confessed to Erza.

"I don't know what it means either but we should tell the master. Lucy why didn't you tell us before?"

"The voice. It's me. I thought I was going insane so I didn't tell anyone."

The main doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall opened.

"Where is he? Where is gramps?" Natsu finally arrived back in the guild hall.

Erza was elated at the sight of Natsu. However the feeling soon disintegrated. Natsu's face was serious. He meant business.

"Natsu where is Haruhi?" Natsu ignored Erza's question.

"I said, where is gramps?" He lit a fire ball in his right hand. His eyes were cold. No one wanted to get in Natsu's way.

"He's in his office, Natsu. Now calm down" Mira took the incentive to go and comfort Natsu, but he immediately turned her away and walked into the masters office. He locked the door.

"Natsu! You know you can't walk into my office without permission!" Makarov was about to make his hand giant.

"Makarov, a former member of the ten wizard saint, you must die."

A black fire emerged from his hand directed at the master.

**Outside the masters office**

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing in there?!" Gray was banging against the door.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Master!" Gray kicked down the door, only to see the master's bloody remains on the floor.

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" Gray's eyes had become blood shot. His face had gone an impossible red. His veins were visible.

"Gray get down!" Erza tackled Gray. A fire beam that was aimed for him instead hit the Gajeel.

It was over before he had even realised he was hit.

"GAJEEEEL!" Levy rushed to his side. "No Gajeel wake up!" She was crying over his corpse.

Natsu walked out not even fazed. Happy flew in front of Natsu, raised his arms. Tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Natsu. Please stop."

Without a second thought Natsu shot his childhood friend down. He walked over the furry blue, cat's corpse, with no expression on his face what so ever.

"…Erza…" The master whispered, in his last moments.

"Master!" She scrambled to the master's side as soon as possible.

"Don't worry…"

"No… I need to tell you this before I go… All the 10 wizard's saints… are dead. They were murdered in the last couple of days… To avoid… panic this was kept a secret. Jura… Warrod. Now even me… He's going after the strongest wizards in… fi..." The master's eyes closed.

"Master don't go! Please you can't…" Erza cried on top of the master.

"I need to stop him…" Erza got up. Clothes covered in blood.

"Mira, take care of things here."

Mira was holding on to Lisanna. She had collapsed after seeing Natsu murder Happy.

"Where are you going Erza?"

"No one can follow me. I don't know what's going on but Fairy Tail must stay united even in the darkest of times." Erza said wiping away her tears.

"I'm coming with you." Gray announced. Lucy, Wendy and many others agreed.

"I said no! I will sort Natsu out."

"Not even the master could defeat Natsu! What makes you think you can?" Gray shouted back.  
"If I can't defeat him what chance do you have? Don't let your lives go to waste. Stay here and sort the guild out. I'll be back." And with that Erza left. She didn't want to go alone, however she saw the terrified look in her comrade's eyes.

_Erza: They won't be able to attack Natsu. They will be helpless against him and drop their guard. I don't want to see them die. Especially not at the hands of Natsu._

Natsu was extremely fast. Erza wouldn't be able to track like that. She then remembered he was going after former saints.

"His next target is Jellal." She got aboard the next train to Hargeon.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 15**

**The next day – The temple 10 miles East of Hargeon's port**

Erza just sat on the steps, in the courtyard, of the temple, waiting for either Jellal or Natsu to come. Her scarlet hair was blowing in the wind. Her hands grabbing her knees. She was waiting for an entire day and night.

_Erza: Lucy said that the voice went crazy after Natsu ran away with Haruhi. Maybe that has something to do with how Natsu is acting now._

"Erza! You're hear early" Jellal, Ultear and Melody had just entered the temples main entrance.

"Jellal we need to take Natsu down."

"What do you mean take him down? What happened?" Jellal reminisced about Natsu a little.

"There isn't much time to explain but he should be here soon. Honestly I don't know much myself, apart from the fact he has killed the 10 wizard saints as well as Master Makarov" Erza got up and looked into Jellal's deep, brown eyes. He knew she was lost, yet she was as serious as hell.

"That isn't possible, Natsu simply isn't strong e…"

"JELLAL! HE KILLED MAKAROV, GAJEEL, HE EVEN KILLED HAPPY!" Erza was about to burst into tears but she swallowed her feelings and maintained her posture.

_Jellal: he killed members of fairy tail. I know Erza wouldn't joke about this but this is so hard to believe. Natsu…_

"Why would he come here, Erza?" Ultear asked.

"He's currently after former council members, making Jellal the next one on his list. He knows that you will be here today, so I hope he will come."

_Jellal: She's lying._

_Melody: She definitely does not want Natsu to come because…_

_Ultear: If he does she will need to fight him without holding back_

_Erza: If he comes, I have to kill him, I'm not powerful enough to restrain him._

The four of them left the temple to get a better view of the surrounding area.

The temple was on a hill. On the left was the woods and behind that were mountains. On the right were fields and in the distance, you could also see the Hargeon port and the sea. It was such a serene place.

After 30 minutes Natsu's pink hair could be seen, in the distance.

100 metres away.

The moment he was in view a black fire was shot towards Jellal. Erza had been expecting it so she managed to tackle Jellal before he was hit. She didn't waste any time, she pulled Jellal up along with herself then requipped into armadura fairy.

Natsu didn't shoot again, leading Erza to believe there must be a time to recharge. But considering the interval between the master, Gajeel and Happy's shots, the time needed to recharge can't be too much. 10 seconds at most.

She informed Jellal and the others.

70 metres.

She was right Natsu did shoot after a few seconds, then didn't shoot for another 10 seconds. Since Jellal was the target, only he needed to dodge.

Natsu was slowly getting closer and closer to the four of them.

50 metres.

Erza requipped into her flight armour, getting behind Natsu and attacked. He had been too focused on Jellal to notice her.

Erza got a clean hit on Natsu, she managed to cut his arm before stopping herself.

_Erza: I can't kill him… I can't even properly hurt him. He's still my friend… No Erza he isn't… this is not Natsu! At least I damaged his arm. He won't be able…_

Natsu ignored her attack and shot another blast at Jellal. He didn't even care that his arm was injured.

30 metres

"Natsu!" She charged at him. She was going for a more serious blow this time. Straight for his chest.

This time he did dodge her. But again he didn't care.

Erza relentlessly kept on charging at Natsu. Obstructing him. Injuring him. Anything to keep him away from Jellal, without killing him.

The closer Natsu got to Jellal, the stronger Erza's attacks were.

20 metres.

"Erza get out of my way." Natsu said in a monotone. This time Erza ignored him, and carried on attacking. She was getting extremely tired, already exhausting almost ¾ of her magic power. After the attack, she collapsed onto one knee, with her sword in the ground keeping her up.

Jellal saw that Natsu's face had changed.

"ERZA!" He screamed as he casted Meteor.

Natsu prepared his next attack. He aimed it at the red girl, he once called his friend.

_Jellal: Dammit I can't reach Erza she is simply too far away._

Jellal jumped in between Natsu and Erza. Arms wide open.

Natsu shot the attack.

"JELLAL!" Was the only thing Erza could say.

"ULTEAR NOOO!" The masculine voice screamed.

The piercing light hadn't hit Jellal, but instead hit Ultear Milkovich's glass ball.

The ball shattered into millions of pieces. She had jumped in front of Jellal in the last second.

She stood there silently. Then said "I had hoped the glass ball would have absorbed most of the blow like it did with Zeref."

She fell to her right. A hole right next to her heart.

Melody ran to Ultear's side. "No Ul, you can't die! You can't leave me here!"

Jellal froze in his position.

_Jellal: I don't deserve to be protected… not after all that I've done._

_Erza: This happened at the tower of heaven… Jellal tried to kill Natsu, I stood in the way, and then Simon saved me. He sacrificed himself, now Ultear has too._

Erza ran by Ultear's side. Tears streaming down her face. However she noticed that Natsu was already getting ready for his next attack.

Jellal was so close; Natsu aimed the black fire at him. This time, Erza ran in front of Jellal.

"REQUIP! ADAMANTINE ARMOUR!" Erza screamed.

"Meteor!" Jellal shouted he wrapped his arms around Erza and shifted to the right.

_Jellal: This armour… it's too heavy._

They were too late. By the time Jellal had reached her, the light had already pierced her shield.

One by one, Erza's defences were getting penetrated, by the unstoppable fire.

The armour that could hold off Jupiter, couldn't even hold a candle against Natsu's attack.

It was over in a second.

Natsu turned around and began to leave.

_Erza: Natsu is walking away! Does that mean his mission to kill Jellal is over? No that can't be possible! _

The two of them fell simultaneously.

"NOO!" Melody was the only one left standing. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She sat between Ultear's and Erza's dying bodies.

"I'm sorry Melody, I didn't want it to end this way." Ultear raised her arm and placed it on Melody's cheek. "You are still so young."

Ultear eyes began to water. "I'm sorry! I don't want you to be alone!" She moved her hand back to wipe away her own tears.

Melody was about to cast her sensory link and join herself to Ultear, however Erza saw it coming and grabbed her hand. "I know it's hard to see your friends die in front of you. I have seen it all too much. But you can't give up. Promise me you will live your life for the three of us. Live the rest of your days, as if they were your last."

Melody started to cry uncontrollably. "I promise." With that Erza smiled. And closed her eyes for the last time.

"Erza?" Melody's voice began to panic.

Jellal already knew Erza had passed on. He grabbed her hand and whispered "I have and always will love you, my dearest Erza."

He looked up at Melody. "Good bye." That was the last thing Jellal ever said.

"Jellal… no… please!" Jellal took his last breath.

"Melody, please don't cry. I want to see your smile, at least once more." They both gave each other a forced smile. "Thank you." Ultear lifted her arm and pulled Melody down. She gave her a kiss on the forehead.

It was over for them.

Erza, Jellal and Ultear laid there, on the ground, in the middle of a field. Smiles on each of their faces.

It looked as if they were having pleasant dreams.

* * *

**_I'm planning to take a little break for awhile, however knowing me, that isn't going to last. i'm not sure when i'll post the next chapter. But it'll most likely be soon. See you then oh and please tell me if i need to improve anything in any of my chapters;)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 16**

**3 days after that fateful day 10 miles of Hargeon's port – Magnolia**

_Lucy: I look down seeing a grave I thought I would never see. Happy's grave. Gray's standing next to me. _

Gray wrapped his arm around Lucy and pulled her close. "You are not alone"

_Lucy: I always thought that Gray's tears would be cold._

"I know I'm not I still have you, Erza, Na… and the rest of Fairy Tail. _I nearly forgot it was Natsu who caused this. _Gray I'm worried about Erza. We haven't heard a single thing from her since she left!" Lucy looked up towards Gray's face tears still spilling from her eyes.

"We are talking about Erza Scarlet here. The great Titania. She has thrashed Natsu millions of times. What's one more?" Gray tried to convince himself as well as Lucy. "Anyway Lucy will you go back to the guild today?"

"No I… that voice… it still is screaming. It's mourning just as we are and…"

It started pouring down in the, already gloomy, graveyard.

"Gray?" The two of them turn around to see an unfamiliar face with pink hair.

"Haruhi…?" Gray guessed he thought the rain and grief might have been clouding his vision.

"No… I'm Melody… please…" Melody couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She fell to her knees and screamed.

"Melody? What are you… what's the matter?" Lucy suspicions were rising.

"They… They're dead." Melody stuttered.

"Dead who's dead?" Gray let go of Lucy and ran to Melody's side. It was obvious she was traumatised.

"Ultear… J… Jellal… and… and… Erza…" Gray grabbed Melody.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEAD!? ERZA CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE IS TITANIA!" Gray viciously shook Melody.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't save them"

"Gray! Calm down!" Lucy grabbed Gray and pulled him off Melody. She slapped him.

Gray's eyes were wide open.

"Cut it out! I know it's a lot to take in but just… cut it out!" She left Gray stunned and turned to Melody.

"It's ok it isn't your fault." Lucy scrapped up a smile for Melody.

"He will come back… Natsu will come back soon…"

"Why would he come back? The master is already dead."

"He is going for the strongest wizards in Fiore. First the ten wizards saints, next the formers… then masters and S-Class wizards." Melody informed Lucy.

**Fairy Tail guild hall – 20 minutes later**

Silence. No one spoke a word. They were all mourning. No food. No drinks. Just sitting there lifelessly. Broken.

The doors slammed open. Lucy, Gray and Melody stood at the entrance. Drenched head to toe.

_It's too late. Too late... X777… Lucy! You must do it in X777._

"Shut up! I won't give up! I will stop Natsu and I will find out the truth about what's going on! Fairy Tail, listen up, Erza failed to stop him." Lucy shouted in the guild.

"Erza failed? How? Where is she now!?"

Lucy looked down and thought for a moment. "She is ashamed of herself and doesn't want to return. She couldn't bring herself to kill Natsu…"

The guild looked in a worst state than before.

"I am sorry to say that he will return here to try and kill the S-class wizards but we won't let that happen! This man that looks like Natsu isn't him! He is an imposter and we will kill him and get our revenge for our fellow guild mates. We are Fairy Tail wizards and we are unstoppable!" Lucy tried to mend everyone's broken spirits. It didn't work in the way she intended to but she sensed that there was a flare in everyone's, once cold, eyes.

"I don't know when he will be back but we will be ready!"

_*flashback to 10 minutes ago*_

"So that was how she died… protecting someone she dearly cared about…" Gray had calmed down and they were all running down the streets off Magnolia towards the guild hall.

"There is still something I haven't told you guys. When Natsu came I felt a dark magic emitting from him. Zeref's magic."

"I knew this was Haruhi's fault… I had overheard a conversation between Haruhi and Natsu. She had told him about being with Zeref for the last 7 years." Lucy confessed.

"You knew but you didn't say anything? What's wrong with you? We are talking about Zeref here." Gray scolded Lucy.

"Natsu didn't seem to mind"

"Well he has always been a knucklehead, he probably didn't even know who Zeref was at the time."

"I guess, but Erza knew too. We decided not to tell anyone for the time being!" Lucy tried to defend herself.

_*Flash back ends*_

Lucy ran from the front door. "Where are you?"

_It's too late… it's too late_

"Didn't I say before that I'm not giving up?!" Lucy shouted to what apparently was thin air.

"Hey Lu are you alright?" Levy asked.

"Levy she is fine. Leave Lucy alone only she can find the thing she is looking for. And come here we need to figure out a plan to stop Natsu." Gray told Levy

"Can we not call him Natsu anymore? It will only make us hold back if we still think of him as our friend." Levy responded as she walked away from Lucy.

"Ok fine let's call him Jaaku from now on."

_It's too late._

"Just shut up and tell me where you are!" Lucy was becoming extremely impatient

_I am L'armoire Heart. I am Lucy. I am you._

The voice kept on repeating this over and over again.

"Damn it! Mira! Do you have any idea what L'armoire Heart is?"

"No I'm sorry." Mira-Jane replied.

"Where does the master keep his books the answer might be in there?" Lucy inquired.

"In his office. The door is open, let yourself in." Mira kept a friendly smile but a tear escaped her.

Wasting no time Lucy ran into the master's office.

_I am L'armoire Heart. I am Lucy. I am you. I am L'armoire Heart. I am Lucy. I am you._

_Lucy: I knew that voice was me. But what is L'armoire Heart?_

"Open gate of the southern cross! Crux!" Lucy summoned an odd crossed shaped spirit.

"What do you need Lucy?" Crux asked.

"What is L'armoire Heart?" Lucy asked she knew it was unlikely but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Crux started to sleep. After a few seconds he awoke once more. "Sorry I don't have any information on it."

"It's fine bye Crux." She then closed the gate.

_B…w… be…w… be…ow… below!_

_Lucy: below me? _

Lucy looked down and touched the ground. She then knocked in various places. Hollow.

"Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

Before Lucy appeared a young girl about the same age wearing a maid's uniform. Her hair was short and pink.

"Yes Princess? Do you want to punish me?" Virgo asked.

"Now is not the time Virgo. I need you to make a hole in the floor right here." Lucy tapped the ground and moved out the way.

"This floor has an enchantment on it. The only way to open it is for a master of Fairy Tail to send a magic wave through it." Virgo informed Lucy.

"A master of Fairy Tail? Damn it! Maka… Wait a minute Macao is also considered a master of Fairy Tail right?" Lucy once again ran back into the main hall.

"Macao! Come here I need your help!" Lucy shouted. Macao suddenly felt all important. Usually no-one needed him.

"Didn't you say that no one could help her Gray?" Levy interrogated.

"I was wrong." Gray gave a 'my bad' smile.

"I'm going with Macao." Levy was just about to leave when Gray stopped her.

"No, you are needed to plan our counter-attack. I'll go." Gray and Macao left the hall with Lucy.

Once they reached Lucy told Macao to send a pulse of magic through the floor. A secret passage opened before them. Lucy could hear the mechanics in the floor all working.

At the end of the spectacle, there was just a black hole in the middle of the office.

_Come…come… Lucy come…_

Lucy didn't know what she was doing she was just following her impulses in her body and took a step forward. "LUCY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Nothing appeared below her. She fell.

* * *

**_I knew me taking a break wasn't going to last long... great! Anyway i will be putting my next chapter up after a few days :) oh by the way please review! and check out my other stories too! It's called 'The impossible love' a crappy name I agree but the best i could come up with._**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 17**

_Come…come… Lucy come…_

Lucy didn't know what she was doing she was just following her impulses in her body and took a step forward. "LUCY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Nothing appeared below her. She fell.

Gray jumped into the hole, head first, and grabbed Lucy's hair. Macao then grabbed Gray's legs. "AHHHH! Gray get off my hair!" Lucy screamed.

"You idiot! If I let go you'll fall to your death!" Gray shouted back then tried to get a better grip on Lucy, however Lucy kept squirming.

"Will you both shut up?! My grip is loosening you know!" Macao said, he was on the floor grabbing at Gray's trousers desperately. His face was red and breaths were heavy.

_Come…come… Lucy come…_

"Shut up will ya! As you can see we're in a bit of a situation here!" Lucy was furious.

_Lucy: damn I can't summon any of my spirits in this position!_

"Should I help princess?" Virgo was still in the corner of the room; she hadn't returned to the celestial world yet.

"VIRGO?! YES HELP!" Lucy screamed. Virgo through her chains down letting Lucy grab them and pulled her up.

Macao then easily pulled Gray back up. "Dear lord Lucy how much do you weigh?" Macao was astonished.

"Princess he is right. You do need to go on a diet. I thought I was going to drop you then. Will you punish me know?" Virgo said innocently.

_Lucy: Yeah right! She didn't even show that she was struggling when she was lifting me up!"_

"Gray, you don't think I'm heavy…"

"Lucy now is not the time!" Gray then used is ice magic to make stairs.

He then casually walked down the stairs, filled with triumph. "This is much safer then falling to our deaths isn't it Lucy?" Gray asked sarcastically.

Lucy said nothing, she closed Virgo's gate and followed Gray down the stairs. However the moment Macao took a step the ice shattered, only to be replaced by proper, stone steps.

"I guess this place is only for guild masters." Macao announced to the others.

After walking down the steps for 2 minutes, they finally reached the bottom. By this time Gray was absolutely exhausted.

The stairs had led them to a huge corridor, lit by magic torches. At the end of the corridor was a gigantic door. Lucy approached it with awe. Neck craned up. Eyes wide in disbelief. Mouth slightly open.

She extended her hand and placed it on the wooden door.

_Zeref. Mountains in the east. Natsu crying. Lucy screaming. Explosion. X777 X777 X777 X777 X777 X777 X777 X777 X777 X777 X777 X777 X777 X777._

It kept repeating in Lucy's head until she let go of the door. She collapsed on the floor crying.

"Lucy what happened? What did you see?" Gray asked. Macao was confused, no one had told him that Lucy was hearing voices in her head.

"I know where Zeref is…" Lucy staggered up. She ran for the exit, however it had disappeared. "Where is it? Where did the exit go?"

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._

_BANG!_

"What was that?" Macao asked. The entire place had shook.

"NATSU HE'S UPSTAIRS!" Lucy banged on the door. Gray ran by her side and told her to get out of the way. He then bombarded the wall with ice magic, Macao then joined him.

Lucy ran back to the door. "LET US OUT! YOU LOCKED IN HERE! LET US OUT!" She screamed at it.

Once again she placed her hand on the wall.

_You must survive. Only you can save us. I failed but you still have a chance. Lucy Heartfilia you must not wait! Remember X777!_

**20 minutes later – L'armoire Histoire **

They tried their best to create another exit and failed. It had been 10 minutes since they last heard a scream from their fellow guild mates.

They knew they couldn't get through yet they couldn't give up. Crying, they relentlessly attacked the wall.

The wall then opened. L'armoire Histoire had finally let them out. They frantically ran back up the stairs, behind Macao so that Gray didn't need to make another staircase.

They moment they emerge from the black hole, were they greeted by rain.

Fairy Tail had been obliterated. If you look around you could see that the fields surrounding the hall were untouched.

The three of them searched frantically for any survivors. They found no such thing. They did find, however, the mutilated bodies of their comrades, underneath the rubble.

"They will pay! Kiso! KISO!" Gray screamed curses whilst he cried beside the body that once belonged to Juvia.

They spent the rest of that day clearing the rubble and identifying each and every corpse. There were 32 in total.

It took a week to finish burying them all. The week of sorrow.

After that they began to get ready for their journey to go to the mountains in east, however the magic council stopped them. They questioned them extensively, to the point they were held captive for almost a month.

News got round that all the major guilds had been destroyed. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaids Heel. All of them.

All of Fiore was in pandemonium. It got so bad that they couldn't spare an officer to interrogate Lucy, Macao and Gray and so eventually, they were released.

They didn't spare anytime and went directly to the mountains in the east. Lucy lead them the entire way, she head a mental map of where everything was because of L'armoire Histoire. It took almost a day to reach there. Zeref's HQ.

The time for revenge was dawning upon them. On Zeref. On Haruhi. Even on Natsu. They had no intention of sparing anyone in that building.

It was the beginning of the end.

* * *

_**I know this Chapter was waaaaaaaaaaay to fast going and a lot happened but i want the interesting part to come as fast as possible. My impatience will be the end of me. Oh and tell me how you thought this chapter was. Grim i know but i am open to any criticism to a certain extent. But feel free to tell me how you thought about this chapter. Laters :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 18**

**Outside Zeref's HQ**

It was the beginning of the end.

Lucy, Macao and Gray stood in front of Zeref's HQ. Lucy looked at the back of her right hand, her pink insignia was as vivid as ever. It symbolised hope and friendship. Right now, they had neither.

Painful memories of Fairy Tail came flooding back.

_Lucy: How did it come to this? Usually no matter what, Fairy Tail would beat the odds and defeat the enemy. But now, as we stand here, everything we hold dear to our hearts have been destroyed. _

Lucy looked to her left and saw Macao, his son had been inside Fairy Tail that horrific day. To her right was Gray, the guild was his home, his family and the place that helped him through Ul's death.

Lucy looked forward once again. Her reason for being here was the fact that Zeref had forced her best friend into becoming a murderer. At least that what she thought. No one actually told her that Natsu was being controlled, but it isn't possible that Natsu would do this on his free will. Natsu had killed Happy, the cat he hatched and raised. Makarov, the man who gave him a home when he had nowhere to go. Erza, the women who taught him to read as well as many other things. He killed them all. Not only that, he killed countless other people too: Juvia, Cana, Mira, Elfman even Wendy and Carla.

_Gray: I do not care for the consequences._

Lucy held out her hands and the two boys next to her grabbed on.

_Macao: I know full well that the likely hood of us getting out alive is non-existent. _

Half the building was attached to a mountain. It was completely black and huge. At the very top of the HQ was a stone head that resembled Deliora.

_Lucy: I want revenge for my fallen comrades, and if that means sacrificing my life, then so be it. A life without friends, is not a life at all. It is but an empty shell, you aren't alive, yet you are not dead. It is hell. _

_Lucy, Gray and Macao: I have cried so much that I have no more tears left. I have nothing to live for, except one thing. To defeat that one enemy. ZEREF! HE WILL PAY!_

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!" She screamed, they all charged into dark building.

Macao obliterated the front door with his fire magic. They entered it only to be met with a barrage of Zeref's followers.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"The drive of revenge can do crazy things. Gray managed to massacre them in one single strike of his magic. The three of them, stained with blood, ran on, not even fazed about what Gray had done. Floor by floor. Corridor to corridor. Room to room. Killing anyone who dared to cross their path.

It was a tsunami of never ending magic. Each of them having their own overflowing well of it.

Lucy turned right and immediately stopped in her tracks, at the bottom of the hall was a familiar face.

She froze in her tracks. Her heart was beating at 1000 miles per hour. She thought that she had prepared herself enough to battle him she had to. That was when it came to her. Lucy could never hurt Natsu even if she wanted to. Something always stopped her, and now she knew that something was love.

"GO! RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM Off." Macao screamed as he charged forward.

Lucy hesitated only to be pulled by Gray down the corridor to the right of them.

"But we can't just leave Macao!" Lucy protested.

"Trust him, it's the least we can do. We came here knowing that we will die, and if that's how Macao wants to end, then respect his decision." Gray told her.

Tears began to form in Lucy's eyes.

_Lucy: We want revenge. I want revenge. I have accepted the fact we are going to die today, yet I… I can't leave Macao there. Right now, Fairy Tail lives within our hearts. If I leave him there, then I won't be a Fairy Tail wizard anymore._

"A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD WOULD NEVER ABANDON THERE COMRADES!" Lucy screamed, forcing Gray to stop.

He turned around, and slapped Lucy. Tears streaming down his face.

"FAIRY TAIL IS DEAD!" Gray shouted back.

"No it's not!" Lucy held out her right hand. "As long as we have this symbol on us, we will always be a fairy tail members!"

"Lucy…(sigh) look at your hand…" Gray said calmly.

Lucy hesitated, fear crossed every cell in her body. She slowly turned her hand around to see her Fairy Tail insignia had disappeared. She collapsed to her knees.

"… How..? When..? Why..? It was there... It was here only a few…"Lucy was breaking down.

"I didn't want to tell you but… the moment we first killed someone for revenge that was when it disappeared." Gray lifted it his top to reveal his insignia was gone too. "Please… let's finish what we started or we will have sacrificed the pride of being Fairy Tail members for nothing and die a useless death!" With those words Lucy got up once again.

"Argh!" Echoed through the corridor.

"He's gotten to Macao, damn! We can't waste any more time! Lucy let's go!" Gray dragged Lucy back into a run.

**Elsewhere in the HQ**

Zeref was sitting in a magnificent chair, whiling away time.

"This magic… I know it," Zeref's eyes had, from red, turned black. His heart began to beat hysterically and his body was filled to the top with worry. He rose from his chair.

"No this cannot be possible! But I can't forget this magical energy. He's near it! I need to stop him." He broke into a run. Zeref desperately ran to the lower floors of the HQ. "I need to get there fast, for only I will be able to stop Natsu."

* * *

_**Honestly i have the storyline all written out but i enjoy making new stuff up in the middle, so much for planning in advance. Oh and if you are one the new readers who have decided to take my advice and read this chapter first, then i hope you enjoyed it! i will admit that the first couple of chapters haven't been written well, but that was only because i was new to writing and way, way, waaaaay to excited to get a new chapter up. LOL! anyway i think i have calmed down towards later chapters which has, hopefully, increased the quality of writing. Fingers crossed. Anyway see you in the later chapters.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 19**

"I need to get there fast, for only I will be able to stop Natsu." Zeref ran to the lower floors.

**Elsewhere in the HQ**

"Come on Lucy, we need to go faster. We mustn't waste the precious time Macao gave us!" Gray was still dragging Lucy to the upper floors of the HQ. She couldn't get Macao's cry out of her head. Gray tugged at her, forcing her to come back to reality.

_Lucy: Zeref has killed another of my dear friends. He will pay, he will pay!_

With that realisation, Lucy started to run with all her might. In affect making her the one dragging Gray.

_Lucy: but before Zeref, we have to stop Natsu._

She was running in the wrong direction. "LUCY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Gray stopped her in her tracks.

"L'armoire Histoire gave me a vision that Natsu, **our** Natsu was crying. It was in one of these corridors and I was there with him. It must only mean that Natsu comes back to his senses." Lucy tried to reason with Gray.

"And who else was there, Lucy?" Gray asked after realising he wasn't in her vision.

"Zeref was…" Lucy said.

Gray decided to not ask where he was as it seemed pretty obvious to him as to what happened to him.

"This will only happen if Zeref's there right? So if we go to where Natsu is without him, then you might die before the prophecy comes true." He was trying to suggest all possible outcomes, even the most morbid of them.

"This prophecy is very… sketchy. But my gut is telling me this is how it's meant to be! I know you noticed the time it took Natsu to defeat Macao was way too long." Lucy began to once again run towards Natsu, and this time Gray did not resist.

_Gray: It's true… Macao should've been finished off in just a few seconds but it took almost 5 minutes. That was way too long, Macao can't strong enough to fend off Natsu. Can he? _

"Lucy, in your vision did it tell you where Haruhi was?" They hadn't seen a single trace of her since she and Natsu ran off.

"No, it didn't." Lucy responded, she was truly confused about where Haruhi stood in this war.

_Lucy: Haruhi was the one who had a direct connection with Zeref, it was when Natsu left with her, that he went insane and not only that the magic Natsu now possess has some of the same attributes as her. But the fact they haven't seen her yet, must only suggest that she turned traitor, tried to kill Natsu and ended up dying or becoming a prisoner herself._

_Gray: I hope she isn't dead… I want to see her one more time before I die. But if she isn't dead then I might have to fight her and I can't do that. Why is my heart aching? Please Haruhi be alright._

The two of them ran at full speed towards Natsu. They would rather Zeref terrorised the world than Natsu, it may be selfish but who could blame them?

It took longer than they thought to reach Natsu, but as soon as they got there they realised why. Natsu was standing there. Looking at his hands in disbelief. He was just a few corridors ahead of where Macao should have died. His eyes were wide.

Natsu looked up to see two of his closes friends stand in front of him. Both of their clothes were stained in blood, which shocked him more.

"What happened to the two of you? What is this place?" Natsu asked.

Gray got furious, he wanted his friend back; however he wasn't allowed to forget the pain he had caused to everyone. He got ready to attack him with his ice magic, when Lucy put her hand on his arm. "Something is wrong." Was all she said.

"Natsu I'm sorry! Please forgive me I was tricked! ...It's alright Haruhi, anyway where are you?" Natsu voice had changed from a girl's voice to a boys. He started to turn around looking for Haruhi.

"What's going on?" Gray looked horrified. He never thought he would hear Haruhi's sweet voice come out of Natsu.

"I can't see you Natsu. It's all black where I am, you will have to come and find me!" Haruhi's voice called.

It then clicked to Gray "Natsu you better not have eaten Haruhi or I'll kill you!"

"Oh shut up ice princess! I would never do that no matter how hungry I am. I mean Happy is still alive, and I have been on the verge of dying of hunger with him." Natsu responded.

He didn't remember.

_Lucy: should I tell him or not? Should I tell him Happy is dead and he was the one that killed him? No that would be dumb, it would traumatise Natsu._

"Happy is dead and you killed him." Gray coldly told Natsu.

A tear formed in Natsu's eye. "So it wasn't a dr… a nightmare then?" Gray shook his head.

"What about the master, Erza, Jellal, the guild? Did I..?" Natsu asked even though he already knew the answer.

_Natsu: I knew it, but I don't want to believe it… please Fairy Tail don't forgive me, I deserve your hate. I promised myself if those dreams were true then I would do it. I know Zeref was the one who forced me to do this. I will kill him no matter what._

_Haruhi: I will follow you to the end brother, but know Zeref is close, he is coming towards us._

_Natsu: so you can hear my thoughts, Haruhi?_

_Haruhi: I am you, right now so I think they are our thoughts._

_Natsu: you know I will never get what you mean, so why say it?_

"Lucy, Gray I know sorry won't make up what I have done to you but I don't think I will be able to see you again. You need to get out of here! RUN!" Haruhi's voice screamed.

"Never going to happen, we came here knowing we were going to die, so we are staying till the bitter end." Lucy replied.

"Haruhi you don't need to warn them, you can tell from looking in their eyes they won't leave."

_Haruhi: Gray…_

_Natsu: don't even think about it Haruhi, he will kill you if you do that._

_Haruhi: I'm sorry Natsu but if he's here I won't be able to do it. _

_Natsu: then do that to Lucy too._

_L'armoire Histoire: No you can't she must stay but he must go._

They could all hear someone running towards them. "LUCY!" It called.

_Lucy: did I just hear L'armoire Histoire?_

Gray tried to get closer to Lucy to protect her, but instead he was engulfed in a black sphere, covered in fire.

* * *

_**I'm really enjoying writing this, sad thing is i'm sure it's going to end soon. I mean i have the story line and everything so i know it's going to end soon but still i am sad. Any way i hope you enjoyed reading this and thaks to all the likes followers and reviewers i have got i know i haven't given you guys a shout out but that's only because i genuinely don't know what to say except thank you! Cheesy i know but i have to say it. Anyway i hope you you enjoyed my story so far and will carry on reading till the end. Until the next chapter! See ya!:)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 20**

They could all hear someone running towards them. "LUCY!" It called.

_Lucy: did I just hear L'armoire Histoire? No I'm just imagining things._

Gray tried to get closer to Lucy to protect her, but instead he was engulfed in a black sphere, covered in fire.

"That's much more stable than the one I created when battling Natsu." Haruhi said. Natsu's arm then moved to the side forcing the sphere to go down a corridor.

"LET ME OUT!" Gray screamed but no one could hear him. He banged at the door frantically but to no end. Tears started to spill from his eyes. "NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN AGAIN! WHY ME?! I CAN'T BE PROTECTED WHILST EVERYONE ELSE DIES! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME OUT!"

He tried to cast some ice magic but he wasn't even able to make a single dent in the sphere.

_Haruhi: I'm sorry Gray but I can't cast the spell with you here._

_Natsu: He will hate us, you realise that, I believe in living for my friends but now all his friends are… I believe that it would be kinder for him to let him stay._

_Haruhi: I can't the voice said he can't be here and if he was then he would ruin the flow of time whatever that means._

Lucy watched as the black sphere disappeared from her sight. "Why..? Why did you do that? BRING GRAY BACK!"

"Lucy listen to me, Gray simply isn't meant to be here. The voice in my head told me that, however you are. Haruhi and I tried desperately force you with Gray however we simply weren't able to. It wouldn't allow us." Natsu explained.

"That voice was L'armoire Histoire wasn't it?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but the voice was faint, like really faint. I have dragon's ears and I could only just about able to make it out. But Haruhi thinks it sounds like a girl." Natsu replied.

_Lucy: I thought I could only hear it, but it seems like both Natsu and Haruhi can hear the voice. I wonder why?_

"Lucy! Zeref he'll be hear in the next few seconds. I know it's a stupid question but are you ready?" Haruhi was the one asking this time.

Lucy smirked but didn't reply. She looked down the corridor towards where the sound of footsteps were coming from. "LUCY! IS THAT YOU?"

_Lucy: Who the hell is that? Zeref? No, it can't be him I haven't met him… but then who is it?_

A young man, with black hair emerged from one of the corridors. He immediately turned back and hid behind the wall. "Lucy… it is you… I'm sorry I forgot what you said. I can't let you see me, I need to make amends. I know you probably don't trust me and this is unfair, but I need to be stopped and only you can do that. Go to crocus where the grand magic games are held. There you will find eclipse, travel back in time and stop me."

"Huh…?" Was the only thing Lucy could manage.

"Natsu I'm ready on my end what about you?" Haruhi said.

"I was waiting for you. Hey, Lucy." Tears streamed from Natsu's face

"I know it doesn't mean much but I'm sorry. Haruhi and I have changed the properties of our magic, well actually it was mainly Haruhi, so that it has become extremely unstable. Any time now we will self-destruct. It's-"

"You don't need to say anymore. I knew full well what I was getting myself into by coming here. At least we are together." Lucy drew nearer to Natsu and hugged him.

"Thank you Lucy for everything, but you need to let go now or it won't work. Plus I think Haruhi is getting a bit awkward."

"Natsu!" Haruhi snapped.

Lucy smiled at Natsu. Then turned around, she had one last thing to ask.

"Who are you?"

The man hiding behind the wall replied "So you aren't **my **Lucy, never the less you still need to stop me."

_Lucy: he didn't answer my question, I suppose it doesn't matter anymore seeing as I am about to die, but where is Gray?_

As though Haruhi heard Lucy's thought she said. "Gray is a safe distance away, the sphere he's in should take him towards the nearest town of Moor Heath."

The moment she said that Natsu's body started to glow incredibly. It was a goldish yellow that brightened the entire room. "Well I guess this is goodbye Lucy." Haruhi said.

"Race you to the other side!"

"Natsu you seem too excited about this." Lucy smiled

"I've never been dead before, I wonder if there will be any strong fighters." Natsu said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah you'll get to fight Goku there." She replied with sarcasm.

"What really? I thought he didn't exist! WOW, this will be so awesome."

_Lucy: I know he's not that big of an idiot, I think he's just trying to make our last moments together funny. But he's trying a bit too hard._

"I don't know about meeting Goku but it certainly will be an adventure, the one thing I hope though is that I get my old body back! I don't wanna be stuck with Natsu forever!" Haruhi whined.

"You make that sound like a bad thing"

"Natsu I think anyone who spends too much time with you will lose brain cells" Lucy said back. They two girls laughed, whilst Natsu tried to be annoyed but he, too, began to laugh.

It was going to be their last memory together, at least it was a happy one.

Natsu's body finally become a blinding white light causing Lucy to look away. Welcoming death with open arms, her entire body was engulfed by the light. She closed her eyes praying that death wouldn't hurt, when somebody grabbed her by the stomach.

"Hey what are you doing?" She inquired.

"My contract says that I have to protect you no matter what."

"Horologium? No take me back! TAKE ME BACK!" Lucy yelled at the top of her voice.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, it's in all our contracts that we have to protect you, so if you were to die and it was in our power to save you, then we would be exiled to the human world just like Leo was. It may be against your wishes but we have to."

Lucy then found herself in the spirit world.

* * *

_**I hope you like this chapter. i kind of mentioned Goku from DBZ in this chapter if you don't know who that is then you have lost your childhood. Anyway please R&amp;R and like it whilst your at it :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 21**

"I'm sorry I can't do that, it's in all our contracts that we have to protect you, so if you were to die and it was in our power to save you, then we would be exiled to the human world just like Leo was. It may be against your wishes but we have to." Horologium explained.

Lucy found herself in the spirit world.

The entire place was very… blue and sparkly, like a Sapphire gem. Worlds were floating above and there was a grand staircase right in front of Lucy. There were crystal lacrima all around the place and the land Lucy was on was in a circle shape.

"Miss Lucy, I am sorry for bringing you here against your wishes."

"Why…? Why…?" Lucy crouched on the cold blue floor crying. Her eyes grew wide.

"Cold and blue… GRAY! Where is Gray?"

"I don't know where he is, but Miss Lucy you must stay here for the time being. It took a while to convince the celestial spirit king to allow you here. He only authorised that you can stay in this area, since 1day here is equivalent to 3 months in your world, I will take you back immediately, I will have to take you back to the place that we left from. Please come inside." Horologium opened his glass case to allow Lucy inside.

She was too confused and distressed to think straight, all she knew was that she had to return to Earthland. Lucy obediently sat inside Horologium, like she always did, tears still streaming down her face.

_Lucy: He's dead… Natsu is… oh God…_

When she returned she was in a massive crater, the surroundings, however, were the same as before Zeref's HQ was destroyed.

"The magical particles in the air has decreased significantly, it's safe for you…"

Lucy had already walked out of Horologium. There wasn't even a trace of them: of Natsu, Haruhi, Macao. There was nothing left to even bury.

"This cannot be happening… NATSUUUUUUUUU!" She picked up some ash from the floor, brought close to her face and cried.

"LUCY?!" A man came running into the crater.

"I knew you weren't dead!" It was Gray, he had survived the blast too. He ran too her and hugged her tight "Where were you? I thought I was alone, please don't disappear again… please" Lucy felt her shoulder become warm and wet.

"My time is up Lucy… Once again I'm sorry" Horologium then disappeared into thin air, only leaving sparkles in the air.

"I'm so sorry… I couldn't save anyone…" Lucy cried.

They stayed in that position for a good few minutes then Gray released Lucy from his grasp. He led her out the crater and sat down.

"I need to know… what happened after I…" Gray hesitantly asked, he was ashamed of himself for leaving and saving himself even though it wasn't his fault.

Lucy explained everything, not leaving a single detail, it, indeed, was painful to recall but she knew it had to be done. They spent the next 30 minutes sitting there.

"Then Natsu and Haruhi blew themselves up, they thought that Zeref was in a close enough radius to kill him."

"Well then let's go to Crocus then." He got up and dusted his clothes off, his eyes was red and puffy.

"What!? Why? We have no way to know if that guy was telling the truth. It might be a trap."

"We have nothing left… what do we have to lose by going there and finding this eclipse."

_You must go it was predestined._

_Lucy: Damn you l'armoire histoire! You used me, Natsu and Haruhi! Like hell will I listen to you._

"Gray I don't we should go…"

"Lucy if there is even the slightest chance of us getting our friends back, then we should go ahead and do it! No matter who told us. I will tell you this; I'm definitely going, with or without you. But I also know we need to stick together." He then turned away from Lucy. "Whenever I was in trouble whilst I was in Fairy Tail not once did they abandon me. And now when there is a chance to save them you are stopping me, you don't understand how much that hurts."

Reluctantly Lucy followed Gray, she kept a distance from him at first. Even though Fairy Tail meant a lot to her, she knew it meant 2 times more to Gray.

**A week later – Crocus**

"So this place is where the grand magic games are held" Gray looked around the plaza of town, there were many people walking around but they only seemed like the local towns people. "I was expecting a crowd but since all magic guilds have been destroyed they obviously couldn't carry on."

"Actually Gray you're wrong about that, a few days ago I saw a newspaper saying they were still holding the magic games because apparently only the well-known powerful guilds were destroyed. The smaller guilds were spared." Lucy explained.

"That just seems stupid to me, anyway you have any idea where this eclipse thing is?"

"Not a clue, that black haired man only said it was in Crocus."

"Is that so… (Sigh) I've run out of money, so I'll try to get a job somewhere while you look for Eclipse."

"Sounds like a plan, we'll meet back here in around 5 hours ok?" After that they parted ways to try and accomplish their goals. Lucy tried to ask the townsmen about Eclipse and Gray put forward his magic as that was the only thing he was good at, except for taking off his clothes at alarming rates.

After a few hours they returned to the plaza. "How were things on your end Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Not good, people are too scared to hire anyone with magic, they think they will be obliterated if they do. They don't even believe me when I tell them that Zeref is dead, what about you?" He returned the question.

"No one in this town knows a thing about the eclipse however they do keep saying there will be one on the 7th of July. Fat lot that does us" Lucy replied in an annoyed tone.

"I guess for tonight will be sleeping on the floor. How about tomorrow we swap roles you look for a job as, I don't know, a waitress; and I'll find more about the eclipse."

After that they searched a little while longer for a place to sleep, finding a small, open, sheltered place. Lucy laid on Gray's chest and he covered the two of them with his shirt. They slept there till morning.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Black Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter 22**

**Streets of Crocus**

"Hmmm… That was definitely the worst sleep of my life…" Gray lifted his arms only to realise that Lucy wasn't upon him anymore. He shot up from the floor and looked around desperately. His distress was calmed when he saw her 15 metres away next to the river that flowed in the city.

She was gazing up at the baby blue sky, her hair flying with the wind. Gray got his shirt from the floor and put it on then went up to Lucy.

"Hey what's the matter?" His voice brought her back to reality. She looked at him with a somewhat a stressed face.

"Gray? Sorry did I wake you?" Lucy asked.

"No you didn't, but Lucy, tell me what's on your mind." Gray placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"It didn't make sense… why were they holding the grand magic games? Especially after all that's happened? You said yesterday that no one would employ you because you had magic. Then why? So I asked around, apparently the kingdom has forced the remaining guilds to participate, an order straight from the princess herself-"

"THERE! THERE THEY ARE!" A man shouted pointing towards Lucy and Gray. A whole squadron of soldiers came running towards them. However as Lucy began to run away Gray grabbed her wrist. "I know it sounds stupid but don't resist arrest. Didn't you say it was the princess who was behind this? So this will be the fastest way… those soldiers will lead us straight to her." Gray gave her a calm smile.

"You're being serious? Hmph… Ok fine but we do need to make this realistic…" Lucy whispered to Gray.

"Hey! What do you want from us? We didn't do anything wrong!" Gray shouted.

"Orders from above!" Was all the officers said, as they grabbed last remaining members of Fairytail.

Lucy and Gray were kept together for most of the journey until they reached the prison in the castle, they were kept in separate cells.

Lucy went to the cell bars and pressed her face against them trying to get a good look at her surroundings "Gray! Hey Gray can you hear me?"

There was no response.

That was when she realised right now she was truly alone. She climbed upon her rough bed and began to cry, only then did she realise her keys were gone.

_Lucy: When did they disappear? Did the guards take them… but I would've noticed I was awake the entire time._

Now not even her spirits could keep her company, Lucy wept on the bed.

**In princess Hisui's room**

Knock knock.

"Come in." The green haired princess called. She was wearing a white, delicate gown that swayed as if it belonged to an angel.

The door opened "Princess we have brought the ice mage the town's people were complaining about." The guard forced Gray into the room.

"Where's Lucy? Please I don't want to be away from her! She's all I have left!" Struggling, Gray managed to earn the anger of the guard.

"Please calm down. Your friend is currently in the holding cells downstairs, if you behave then I will allow you to meet her after we finish our business."

Gray agreed and sat on the seat placed for him. "You may leave" The princess ordered her guards to leave.

"But-" The guard protested.

"LEAVE" She emphasised, they guards obeyed and left her quarters.

**Sometime later- the castle's prison**

The cell door unlocking awoke Lucy from her slumber. She gazed upon the bars to see Gray enter the cells and immediately jumped on him. Tears streaming from her face.

"Sorry for leaving you alone…" Gray apologised.

"Where were you?" Lucy asked.

"I can't tell you everything, but I have a few answers. I was with the princess she told me your 10 gold keys are currently in her procession, she also has the other 2 from a girl called Yukino, who belonged to the guild Saber tooth. Yukino is dead however, she was one of Natsu's victims." Gray looked down, sorrow filled his face then continued "The Eclipse is a portal to the past, the kingdom have it in their procession to kill Zeref. And the reason they are holding the grand magic games is because they take small amounts of magic from the participants in order to power the machine. The gate keys will unlock the portal allowing time travel-"

Gray stopped upon looking at Lucy's blank face. "Was that too much in one go?"

She nodded her head "So you're telling me time travel is possible."

"Apparently so"

_Lucy: He said that he couldn't tell me everything yet he's already told me so much… important information too. What can't he tell me?_

"I've actually pretty much told you all I can. Come with me, they only put you in a cell temporarily, the princess has given us our own quarters in the castle." Gray took Lucy's hand and led her out the cell, there the guards escorted them to their rooms.

_Gray: I'm sorry Lucy… but soon everything will be up to you. I don't want to do this but… it's the only way._

The guards opened the door to reveal a huge room with a king-sized bed. A chandelier hung from the roof and the window was the size of half the wall. There was a dressing table on one side, next to the door was a wardrobe with a mirror on top. "Miss this will be your room"

"But what about Gray?" Lucy inquired

"He will be in the room down the hall"

"but-"

"Lucy it'll be fine, I'll come down here as much as possible ok?" Gray reassured her.

Gray lightly pushed Lucy into the room and closed the door with a smile to keep her calm.

_Gray: its better this way… for I'll be gone most of the time._

**Around an hour later**

The princess summoned Lucy and Gray to the main hall. "I'll now show you the eclipse project" She said then walked down the corridor guiding the rest of them. "I'll tell you now do not use any kind of magic near the eclipse, or every single magic particle in your body will be sucked and, if not treated properly, you will die." She warned.

She led them to a giant black door. "As you can see there are twelve keyholes in the door. I have already unlocked the door so here" She gave Lucy's gate keys back. "I won't be needing them anymore also you might as well take Yukino's too. They won't do her any good seeing as she now dead." The princess handed the key of the heavenly scales, Libra and the paired fish, Pisces.

Lucy took the two keys and stared at them.

_Lucy: should I really take these keys? Do I deserve them seeing it was my best friend who killed their owner? No, I don't. I can't keep them._

* * *

**_Hey erm... thanks to everyone who had liked followed and reviewed... oh and R&amp;R that would really be appreciated and yeah_**


End file.
